Estel o Edain
by HazleSilver
Summary: When Legolas disappears outside of Rohan Aragorn follows his best friend’s captors. But when he reaches their hideout he uncovers a ring of slave traders...who deal specially in elves. nonslash
1. Gone

**Title**: Estel o Edain (Hope of Men)

**Author:** HazleSilver

**Rating: PG-13 **for angst, slight character torture, epic battle scenes –grins- and that's about it.

**Spoilers:** None that I can think of, but I will note them in any chapters that I feel contain them.

**Disclaimer (Boring): **I do not own Aragorn or Legolas and I do not claim to. However, I do own any characters you do not recognize, the only one who currently comes to mind is Eowine, and she won't be playing anything else other than in this chapter. I will possibly be incorporating Randir, and elf I rather like, who I did make up.

**Disclaimer 2: **This story could be considered AU because Tolkien does not specify whether or not Aragorn and Legolas met prior to the Fellowship. Also, he does not (as far as I have read) make much mention of Aragorn's time as Thorongil, and if he does I have not seen it. I am taking what Cassia and Sio refer to as an 'artistic license.'

**Background: **On page 408 of RotK year 2933, Tolkien says that Elrond received Aragorn as a foster-son. I interpret that to mean he became Aragorn's father in a sense, and Elladan and Elrohir his brothers. I realize Gilraen took him there, but I do not feel confident enough to write her well, and so I have decided that for all my story background she was killed with Arathorn. As said before, Legolas and Aragorn are close friends in my story. A brief note to avoid confusion, Steelsheen is what the people of Rohan call their queen, Morwen.

**Summary**: When Legolas disappears outside of Rohan Aragorn follows his best friend's captors. When he reaches their hideout however, he uncovers a ring of slave traders, who deal specially in elves. /non-slash\\

**Feedback:**Always! I accept criticism well (didn't used to! But I do now!) But it is unlikely I will go back and edit this story unless in the case of horrid misspellings of place or character names. In the event of any mistakes please let me know!

_-Robot voice- The author's notes are ending, please watch your step and let go of the handrail._

/ \\ / \\ / \\ / \\ / \\ / \\ / \\

Aragorn walked though the quiet halls. The Rohirrim were all in the dining halls, celebrating, he knew soon he would be forced to rejoin them, but for the moment he was satisfied to wander about. It had been only a short time since he had left Gondor, war weary and prepared to return home to Imladris, but he had wanted to stop in Rohan first, having promised the young princess he would say goodbye. He had been in Rohan for nearly a week and a half and had yet to see princess Théodwyn. He reached a beautiful carved door, inscribed were the words "Princess of Rohan." He knocked gently on the door, smiling at the young maiden who opened it.

"Captain," she said, curtseying.

"Lady Eowine, your lovely charge wouldn't be in, would she? I am to escort her down to the festivities," he said courteously.

"Of course, my Lord, let me fetch her," she replied hastily. She appeared a few seconds later with said child, trying to brush her straw colored blonde hair.

"Thank you Eowine, and how are you Princess, keeping your brother well in trouble I hope?"

"Of course!" the girl replied giggling. She was tall and lanky for a six year old, reminding Aragorn of her mother. A firm nudge of her governess caused her to curtsey and mutter "My lord." Aragorn didn't miss the slightly resentful tone in the young voice, as well as the exasperated grimace of Eowine.

"Come, let us be on our way Princess, and you can tell me of your latest adventures." She nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Just the other day," she began, towing him through the lovely halls of Meduseld, "Théoden took me riding, and he didn't check his girth! So we were riding and he fell in this great big puddle! But I didn't tell him he didn't check his girth!"

"How very devious of you, Princess," Aragorn laughed. The child grinned cheekily at him. He laughed again, he had become very fond of the young Princess, and had she a daughter he hoped she was as…charming and endearing as Théodwyn.

Théoden approached and nodded to the captain, taking the hand of his sister and leading her away. Aragorn sighed, why on earth could he _never_ talk to anyone for more than an average of ten minutes? It was begging to become a real issue. He waded through the crowd of Rohirrim with a disinterested glance at the table which contained drinks.

"Captain Thorongil!" a young soldier called his name, causing him to look up.

"Why, hello, how can I help you Blanca?"

"Lieutenant Heoru challenged Lord Legolas to a contest!"

"Blanca, strange as it may seem I am not Legolas' mother, he is capable of handling himself."

"O-of course Captain!" the young man replied, blushing furiously as he all but ran away. Aragorn laughed loudly, causing more than a few heads to turn as he made his way forward. The Rohirric were a suspicious people at best, and the fact that they had accepted Legolas was enough to make Aragorn laugh. There were a few who didn't, but those were mostly kept far away from the Prince to avoid confrontation. With a grin he spotted Queen Morwen across the room. He made a beeline towards what he thought to be company. He had yet to speak with a woman he considered to be a close friend and confident.

"My Lady," he said with a bow.

"Captain Thorongil, it was a pleasant surprise to have you grace our halls, in truth, we hadn't expected you to return."

"Ah, but I always keep my promises my queen. Surely you know that?"

"Perhaps, but it was a promise you would possibly be unable to keep, Théodwyn very nearly lost her trust in men!"

"My sincerest apologies to your lovely daughter then, my Queen," he replied smoothly.

"Fear not, she had escaped this promise with her faith in men intact, who knows how long that will last?"

"I should hope forever, Lady Steelsheen."

"Well, I daresay she was most smitten with you, upon your arrival she declared her intent to marry you when she was 'old enough,'" the queen replied with a smile.

"Again my most sincere apologies, but my heart belongs to another."

"A very lucky lady, I assure you."

"Or a very foolish one," he answered. She was about to reply when the king appeared.

"My dear, would you care for a dance?" She nodded and smiled.

"It was nice seeing you, Thorongil."

"As it was you, my Queen," he smiled at the king and decided it would be very discourteous of him to growl as well. He gave a resigned sigh as he realized anyone who looked vaguely interested in talking to him would soon be carted off. Wasn't that just his luck?

He made his way through the crowded room to the sanctuary of a quiet hall. Once there he leaned against the wall. It was the obnoxious voice of a Rohirric lieutenant he rather disliked that made him jerk up.

"Elf…stupid…ran…ha…" That was enough for Aragorn to decide he a) needed to find Legolas and b) needed to kill Heoru in the very near future. He moved quietly through the dark halls, finding his way to the nearest exit point. He jogged down to the open field and scanned it. His eyes searching for a face he knew as well has his own.

There.

Just ahead a small green and brown form could be seen, hunched over itself and slowly rocking. Aragorn broke into a run wondering what in the world could be wrong with his elven friend.

_Stomach wound? No, not likely. Headache? No…Cold? He's an elf you stupid human! They don't get colds!_

_You know, the best way to find this out would be to ask him._ A voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Elladan piqued. _Oh, really? I hadn't come to that conclusion yet! Valar, now I'm arguing with myself…I am going mad._

_You always were mad!_ The Elladan like voice responded. Aragorn shook his head and forced his mind to the present.

"Legolas?" he said gently, the elf did not move. He lay a hand on the elf shoulder, only to jerk back when the elf flinched away from his touch…something he had not done since they met. "Legolas, _mellon nin, man sa_?" His question was answered when the elf leaned forward and vomited into the brown grass of Rohan.

"_That_ is what is wrong," the elf replied with such loathing that Aragorn was hard put not to laugh, the situation wasn't really funny. Elves weren't _supposed_ to get sick. He kneeled next to the elf, easily ripping off a strip of his sleeve for the Prince. The elf took it and wiped his mouth, blue eyes glittering with shame. Aragorn sat silently for a moment, watching the way the elf closed his eyes and groaned.

"_Mellon nin_?" he said softly, "Legolas, what is wrong?"

"I feel…" the elf paused for a moment.

"Icky," the ranger supplied. The elf's eyes shot open and he gave an indignant snort.

"I do not…" he began but the pounding headache returned he nodded. "So maybe I do…" Aragorn rolled his eyes and touched the elf's forehead, it was warmish.

"I think we should go inside."

"No! I won't let any secondborn see me like this…" the elf practically whimpered. Aragorn sighed; he knew it wasn't meant as a slander, it was that stubborn elf's pride.

"Prissy elf."

"Smelly human."

"I am going to go get you some water, and…"

"Don't you dare drug me, human," the elf hissed. Aragorn smiled; at least he was acting vaguely normal.

"Let me finish, elf. I am getting you some water and a blanket, don't protest. It _is_ my right to drug you, so accept the terms or I will carry you in and cause a scene." The elf was silent so Aragorn got to his feet and began walking off. The elf's next words were almost so quiet he nearly missed them.

"Thank you for understanding, _mellon nin_." Aragorn smiled and walked casually up the steps and into the main hall. The lights had dimmed slightly and he could see the King and Théoden talking in one corner. In the middle of the floor stood the queen, an almost…confused expression on her face. A bit to her left stood Heoru, a smirk on his face and a light in his eyes.

"And then the elf _runs_ out, I bet he is vomiting all over the place, like the unholy varmint he is," Heoru barely finished speaking before he felt a blade at his throat.

"It is not my custom to kill friends of my host, but insult him again and Elbereth help you I will," Aragorn hissed.

"Let go of me captain, or I shall have you killed."

"Believe me, lieutenant I think that would be a foolish thing to do indeed," a melodic and powerful voice stated dryly.

"My-my Queen…" the human stuttered.

"Lady Steelsheen," Aragorn nodded and released the man he held.

"Captain Thorongil, perhaps you would care to enlighten me?"

"Later, Lady Steelsheen, I am in a rush I am afraid."

"Water is warm in the kitchens, and the third door to the left has blankets in it," she said with a knowing smile.

"Thank you," he said, moving off through the crowd. _One must wonder,_ he mused, _how a woman seems to know everything._

He grinned at that thought, his mind momentarily straying to Arwen. He missed her, but…he missed his family more. It was time to return home. He and Legolas could leave tomorrow, assuming the elf was recovered. With the rather amusing image of Legolas explaining to Elrond exactly why he came back with a hangover in his head Aragorn returned outside. The ground was empty, there was no elf. Only a small piece of paper fluttering in the wind.

Legolas was gone.

**TBC…**

_Mellon nin- my friend_

_Man sa- what is wrong?_


	2. A Knife in the Dark

**Thank all of your for your amazing reviews, I was honored that you all took the time to read this story. I don't know what it is about those two, but they always seem to get into trouble…A quick note, thank you for your reviews. I have done a bit of research on that particular topic and have come to the conclusion that it is entirely feasible. For the purposes of my Story, Legolas is just over 2600 and the twins a bit older than him. Compared to their father, grandparents, and Glorfindel they are quite young. As for Aragorn, who was 49 when this story takes place, he is still rather young (for him anyways) since he lived to about 200 (Im not exact with this) he hasn't even reached half his life. Not to mention he grew up around elves, who most likely thought of him as very young. And even adults will call each other by sometimes childish nicknames. I will not be using much of "Prissy elf" and "Stubborn human." But is possible. Also, how did you know that Elladan and Elrohir were coming?**

/o\\ /o\\ /o\\ /o\\ /o\\ /o\\ /o\\

_Gone, gone, gone,_ it was an insistent chant running through his head. _Gone, gone, gone…_In the distance Aragorn could hear the songs of the Rohirrim, the general call of "Steelsheen!' running through the air.

Legolas. Was. Gone.

The brown grass swayed gently in the wind, causing a faint, _swish_ sound. The only sound besides the fluttering of the little piece of paper. _Swish, swish._ The paper, his eyes widened. A…note? Why would Legolas leave him a note? _He didn't leave you, he was captured. _He reached out a hand and picked up the note, surprised at the slight tremble. _Stop panicking!_ He told himself, _oh yes, let's not panicked, he's only drugged and vomiting, no big deal. _He took several deep breaths, he needed to calm himself and he needed to do it now.

His eyes looked at the flowing script; he had to read it a few times before he could comprehend.

_Ranger, _

_Estel to the elves, Strider to the Dunedain, Thorongil in the west. And what, I wonder, to this elf. Indeed, he appears to mean much to you, but in his…state he was not much of a worthy opponent. Elves, I have always hoped, are skilled in battle, and I would like to see what this one can do. Ah, now we have something to think about. Why do I want the elf? An excellent question, one I could…or rather should answer. But where would be the fun in giving you all the answers now? I can always give them to you later. I have heard you are excellent at tracking, this intrigues me.I have been following you, ranger, I think that my challenge is worthy of your expertise. I would even go so far to say that it might even stump you at points, yes. Yes, I daresay it will. Your elven friend, Legolas, I believe his name to be, will not be harmed…Well, not yet anyway. Can you find him? For his sake I hope, follow the trail. You have two weeks ranger._

_Godéad_

Aragorn's fists clenched in fury, his eyes burned with a fire. Heoru would pa. For that he was sure. No one, absolutely no one who had helped this along would escape. He ran a hand through his hair, he would leave tomorrow. He would inform the king and Queen tonight, and leave in the morning. He turned and walked back inside, blanket and water forgotten on the brown grass of Rohan's plains.

The inside of the halls still rang with happiness, couples danced slowly to the music of the band. Dresses of red and green and blue swirled together in an endless blur. Woman and men alike jumped to the side to avoid being trampled by their once good-tempered captain. Some mused that he looked older, others said he looked deadly. Both were right, and as another man back away just in time to avoid collision they noted he was set on a path towards their King and Queen.

"King Thengel, Queen Morwen," he said with barely concealed impatience. Thengel fixed him with a smile, as if daring him to be unhappy on a joyous night. Morwen smiled with slightly less…accusation in her gaze.

"What is wrong Captain Thorongil?"

"I must take my leave in the morning, my queen," he replied softly.

"Why ever would you do that? You were supposed to stay on for another week!" the king said.

"Something has come up, my lord; I mean no offense to you or your house."

"I am certain you don't, but what has come up that is so important, captain?"

"My dear friend has been taken, and I need to go after him, I need to leave as soon as is possible, my lord."

"You may not leave, and I say that not out of spite, but for concern of your safety. I shall send my best warriors out at dawn, but you may not go." Aragorn was, for lack of a better word, fuming.

This was madness, his closest friend was in danger, and Thengel wouldn't let him go because he didn't want to lose his best _captain_? Several backwards counts of ten later he felt it was safe to speak.

"It is nice of you to be concerned, King Thengel, but I will be leaving on the morrow, with or without your blessing." The King's eyes narrowed, a hot-tempered man when angry, he did not like the challenge in his Captain's voice.

"If I must I will command you to remain, do not make me, Captain Thorongil, I have considered you a friend, and most trusted advisor, and I will not suffer you to die for an elf."

"So the prejudice of Rohan rears its ugly head," Aragorn hissed, not bothering to hold his tongue. Morwen watched it all with detached interest.

"Hold your tongue in the presence of a King, Captain."

"If this is how a King behaves then I shall not keep silent, we spoke as friends once, do not make me your enemy."

"The life of my finest captain is not worth an elf, why you like them I will never understand, be gone from my sight, and I wish not to see you till tomorrow."

"One can only hope your son will take after his mother," Aragorn snapped, spinning on his heel and marching off. Morwen looked at her husband.

"What was the point of that, Thengel?"

"Be silent," he snapped. Morwen raised an eyebrow, not the least intimidated by the glare that would have caused plants to wither.

"I shall pardon you, my dear, for Thorongil will not forgive you in the near future."

"A woman should hold her tongue and her opinions!" Thengel raged. Morwen stood up.

"I am not that woman, my lord, and I thought that is why you married me. Do not look for me tonight, my husband, for you shall not find me!" The Queen had a temper on her that would have put a dwarf to shame, and while it was hard to flare up, once she was angry she remained so. Her eyes were dark orbs as she strode away. Thengel glared after her, waiting a few moments to excuse himself, Théoden watched with a raised eyebrow, chuckling slightly.

"That is how you must be, Théodwyn, hot tempered like mother, or else you shall never teach your husband his rightful place," he smiled wryly at the child in his lap. "Come, little one, we shall go, it appears the royal family is leaving this ball."

"I don't want to go back to Eowine! She doesn't like me!" the child said stubbornly. Théoden grinned happily at her.

"And that, dear Princess, is why you need to be like mother!" he told her, swooping her up into the air. "How about a walk then? You should like that!"

"Very much!"

Far away from Rohan however, one being was very unhappy.

---&---

The first thing he was aware of was a pounding headache. He dazedly wondered why the Oliphant who was sitting on top of his head felt the need to trumpet into his ear. Legolas blinked and opened his eyes, deciding almost immediately it had been a stupid idea. After all, the light was really painful, and the darkness seemed more comfortable. Apparently though, the Mumakil on his head had other ideas, lots of them. He moaned.

"The elf is awake!" someone said, a mite to loudly if you asked the elf prince. Then again, it wasn't like anyone was asking him.

The light was back. Legolas was debating the pros and cons of telling Aragorn exactly why he needed to close whatever it was that the light was coming through when he realized something. Aragorn never referred to him as "the elf" even when he was angry or sarcastic. Yes, he decided, the darkness is much more appealing; I think I'll go back there now….It seemed though, that the human who was most defiantly not Aragorn had a different plan. Legolas mused that everyone including the Mumakil (who he had began to call Alvist due to the fact he was "not straying" from his head) had different ideas that day.

"Elf, I asked you a question!" someone said with a firm kick to his ribs.

"I would be more inclined to answer if you stopped kicking me," Legolas snapped. He was getting far too much like Aragorn; perhaps the human was rubbing off on him…

Shoving his mind away from that decidedly unpleasant thought he sat up and squinted at the man. He was tall with dirty dark brown hair and a pale face. His eyes were an unnerving green color as he smiled down at the elf from the chair he sat on.

"Hello, Master elf. Or, would you prefer Prince Legolas?" he smiled, or rather sneered.

"I don't know what you are talking about human, my prince is safe in Mirkwood," Legolas replied uneasily.

"No, he is right in front of me, but we can play your game. I suppose you would like to know my name?"

"If it's half as slimy as you are then no, I wouldn't," the elf replied icily.

"I am Naerdor, younger brother of…" he paused, "it doesn't really matter, but I suppose I should tell you. Younger brother of Godéad."

"Your name is elvish, his is Rohirric," Legolas commented, wondering exactly what was so pitiable about this man.

"You are most observant, elf, indeed. My mother was from Lake-town, she insisted one of us be named in her "favorite" language. It was all a joke, my brother and father never told me my real name." His face hardened again. "I will tell you right now, elf, that I do not enjoy hurting people, but my brother, and his…Captain, Cairdor, and his lieutenant who is Cairdor's sister…Caireth. They do, they will not hesitate to beat you, or torture you do you not follow their rules. They are ruthless, the both of them." He stood up and wiped his hands on his pants, his dirty, blue tunic hung loosely about his thin frame.

"Naerdor, why am I here?"

"We do not need you elf, we only need the ranger, remember that, you are nothing more than bait."

Legolas watched him walk out of the tent, his face twisting in fury and fear. Aragorn was coming, Valar, no.

---&---

Aragorn was angry. No, he wasn't angry, he was far past angry, he was nothing short of livid, and probably more than that. And it didn't impress the servant who was trying to make him eat dinner.

"No, thank you," he ground out through his teeth.

"My Lord, please, the King gave me strict orders to make you eat."

"My girl, please go, I am not in the mood to handle this!" he all but begged.

"Tho-ron-gil?" the carefully pronounced version of his name caused him to turn around, Théoden stood in his door holding his sister, who appeared to be crying.

"Dismissed, Cururoch," the young prince said quietly. The maid muttered something under her breath as she left. Aragorn smiled wryly.

"I have never been happier to see you, Prince Théoden."

"It is my sister you have to thank for that," the young man replied, depositing the squirming girl into the captain's arms.

Aragorn looked at the little child, who was apparently refusing to look him in the eye. Her straw hair was matted and her tiny face was red and covered in tears. The rest of her was pale and shivering.

"What's wrong little one?"

"We went on a walk, and I saw men, they had…had...L'glas!" Aragorn's eyes narrowed but he smiled at the child encouragingly.

"Go on."

"He was struggling and crying out in elvish it sounded like this: Estel, he sounded scared!" Aragorn closed his eyes briefly, his friend, in the hands of strange men, calling _his_ name, and he hadn't been there. He was too late, he was _always_ too late.

"Thank you, princess; go with your brother now." The two children left and Aragorn leaned back on his bed. He was decided, he would be leaving that night, whether or not the king allowed him.

It was dark, late, and everyone in the halls of Rohan was asleep. Aragorn silently dressed and grabbed his pack, taking care to grab an extra cloak; he had no idea what condition he was going to find the elf in. The halls were mostly silent as he walked slowly through the dark halls. The occasional scurry of servants rang through the halls. He was halfway through the main corridor when he heard something, a moment to late. The cold steal of a blade was pressed against his throat.

"Where do you think you're going?"

**I am getting a bad influence from Siri and Sarah! I really should stop with these cliffies…I hear they are bad for ones health…**

**So, I posted two days earlier than scheduled, unfortunately I think the quality rather suffered for it. I post once every three days usually. So, see you in three days. Review…please? Oh, and if you can guess who has the blade you get a virtual cookie!**


	3. Almost Torture

**So, I have learned to stick to my update schedule, aren't you all proud of me? –hears insistent grumbles from readers- I assume not then. So, the reason I am so happy today? **

**You might say that Masterarcher has successfully kept me walking on a cloud for the next millennia or two:o) Seriously, so, because I am so very happy with Masterarcher I am dedicating this lovely little chapter to her! **

**So, I have a question for all of you who actually read these notes, and it's not going into much detail. Pick one of the twins. I know hard choice! That's why YOU'RE picking and not me:o)**

**So, I'm a toad nervous about this chapter, it's my first attempt at –gasp- Legolas emotional angst, I think I rather killed it as well…still worried. So bare with me as I get used to this…on a random note, a very wise man once said: "Keep whips out of reach of fools." Something to ponder as you decide weather or not my villainess is a fool.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It is not befitting of a Queen to threaten her guests," Aragorn said once he had regained his breath and his heart had stopped beating quite so fast. Morwen pulled away with a small smile, sheathing her blade.

"One could say the same of guests who sneak away in the middle of the night," Morwen replied.

"Touché, Lady Steelsheen, touché."

"I can not come to help, though I know I should, send me word should you need me and I will leave. I have prepared you some provisions," she smiled softly. "Estel, I would suggest you return whole, your _Adar_ would not be happy with me if I sent you to your death."

"How know you my name?"

"I am certainly not an idiot, it is woman's duty to know much about who comes into her house, or so my husband tells me. It did not take long; you wear the star of the _Dúnedain, _you look…alike to Elros, from what I had seen in pictures and paintings."

"My Lady, I am far older than you, how did you..."

"Older in years, yes, but older in equivalent? You are no older to me than Legolas is to you. Estel, _galu_, I will do all I can to aide you in returning Thranduil's son to his halls."

"Hannon le, Steelsheen, one must wonder…how you learned all you know." She smiled.

"Some other time, _mellon nin_, some other time," she spoke fluently in elvish.

"Farewell."

"Estel, _avo faro a phrestad; telitha achen._"

"I have learned that to be true, my lady, too true indeed." She smiled softly at him.

"You must go, the guards come; there is a horse in the courtyard for you, an elvish one I am proud to say. No, do not ask me how I found him, just go. All will be explained."

Aragorn smiled softly and nodded, pulling his cloak tighter around him as he slipped onto the empty plains. It was beautiful at night, the full moon shown easily down, and the light, early autumn chill relaxed him. He could see the horse just ahead and gave a low whistle, a sign most elven horses understood.

The beautiful black animal trotted up to him, nosing him gently in the shoulder. Aragorn rubbed the horse softly.

"You will need a name, my friend, what think you of Coru?" The horse snorted and tossed its head. Aragorn chuckled as he patted the horses black coat. He breathed in deeply and mounted, securing his bags to the saddle in a few deft movements. He turned around for a last look at Meduseld, on a small outcropping, a balcony of sorts, stood a pale figure in a white dress. Her hair whipping around in the air. One white clad arm was lifted in farewell, Aragorn raised his own arm. He may not have gone with the blessings of the king, but he went with those of one he held in higher status, the Lady Steelsheen's.

---&---

To say his Lady was angry would have been an understatement. Caireth stood before her advisor with her silver eyes glinting darkly from her too thin face; her red hair circled it like a halo of fire.

"What do you mean 'we can not find the ranger' for I _know_ you were jesting!" she said in a deadly voice.

"M-my Lady Caireth he is-is gone; he must have left in the middle of the night during the changing of the guard!"

"Left in the middle of the night," she repeated blankly, her eyes cold. "Tell me, _why_ was the guard not paying any attention, of _course_ the human left late you imbecile! You didn't expect him to leave in the middle of the day did you!" her voice was bordering on yelling and she worked quickly to get her anger under control. When she had taken several deep breaths she stared down at the man, feeling him shrink before her.

"Find him, do not let them go, or there _will_ be severe consequences, understood?"

"O-of course Lady Caireth!"

"See to it then," she snapped as she stalked out of the room. She moved swiftly over to the tent where she knew the elf was kept.

She yanked the tent door open with so much force it was very nearly ripped off, she spared it barely a glance.

"Caireth," Naerdor said rising.

"Take your leave, lieutenant," she hissed. The man scrambled to do as she bid, that at least made her day worth while, she loved it when people followed her orders.

Legolas for his part wasn't overly excited, in fact, he had the distinct feeling that his day had just gotten a whole lot worse. The girl who stood in front of him was too thing, and her tunic hung around her frame like an out of place blanket. Her eyes were a color that rivaled that of even Aragorn's and her red hair was sleek and seemed deadly, in conclusion, he decided, waves of evil were radiating off her like the rays of the sun. She smiled at him, tightlipped and false.

"Well, elf, I don't suppose Naerdor ruined my surprise, why you are here?"

"He did, terribly sorry," he said with as much sarcasm in his voice as was humanly possible.

"Well then, I shall show you a bit of what we shall do to your ranger for losing my trackers, he will pay elf, and it will be worse than what I am doing to you!"

"You will not lay a hand on him!" Legolas replied. Unnerving worry was like a lead weight in his stomach, her eyes were like silver coals, and it looked to him that she liked nothing more than torture. There was a sick blood-lust in her eyes. Legolas realized with a terrifying start that he was afraid of this maiden.

_And with good reason at that, _he decided, watching her examine different whips as though it was truly the most important thing in the world. Apparently it wasn't enough that she was getting the chance to severely beat him, no, apparently she also wanted to _narrate_ the possibilities.

"This one," she began, "is a hybrid of sorts, a mix between a snake and a multi-prong, for those of you who aren't master's in whips, it means it's a very snappy whip with lots of leather strips." It went on for quite a while, and soon Legolas found himself almost bored enough to ask her to begin, almost.

After all, he really didn't want to tangle with a healer. Especially the petite blonde from Lothlórien Lord Elrond seemed so fond of, she was small, and younger than the twins, but she had a fiery temper and most of the time you didn't want to _not_ obey her. What was her name again…ah yes, Maendí, the horrible monster of a healer…in fact, much to his own annoyance, she was only 1030!

"Elf, I consider it rude when those who I am speaking to don't listen to me."

"Oh, well, I consider it rude when I am captured, tied to a horse, and oh yes, referred to as elf. So please, excuse me if I am in a rather rude mood," the prince hissed.

He had barely blinked before he felt his head snap to the side. She smiled softly at him.

"Oh, my dear, dear Prince, I believe you do not understand," she began, "you are mine, my slave if it pleases you, but you are mine. No one wants to save you, and that ranger of yours, he couldn't care."

Legolas met her threat with an even glare, he wasn't afraid, of her. And he knew, more than anything that despite her lies Aragorn was coming, and _that_ was what he really feared, dragging his friend into the middle of this mess.

"Thank you for that, informative….information," he replied.

"Even if he does come," she said lazily, "it will be your fault when my master…runs out of uses for him. And then you can watch as I tare him apart, bit by bit," she smiled. "But that's another day, I have you here right now, and shall make use of that." Her grin broadened as she fingered the whip almost fondly. "Another day, another time," she said softly, a wicked glint in her eyes. She raised the whip, a gleeful smile on her face.

---&---

A challenge, _a challenge_. That was what the man who wrote the letter had said. Aragorn grinned wryly.

This was no _challenge_.

This was a bloody test of his skills; no mediocre tracker could even have realized there was a track. As it was, he was no mediocre tracker, and he was still having issues. The track was faint at the best points, and invisible at the worst. _Of course_ he thought, somewhat ironically, _if I get too confused I could waltz over to the three people who are following me and say "Excuse me, but could point me in the direction of your employer, thanks."_ Ah yes, _that_ would go over quite well. Aside from nearly uselessly angering Legolas' captors it would put his friend in more danger then he was already in (if that was even possible anyways.) Aragorn decided that if he kept grinning wryly his face would permanently freeze in that position, and while he wanted to do nothing more than continue grinning, he really didn't want to look like that forever. He had been traveling for nearly a day and a half, and even though he hated to admit it, he needed to rest, if he didn't…well, he would be no help to Legolas if he wasn't at least vaguely rested. The thought of sleep made his stomach clench, he didn't want to see the images flash before his eyes…the pain, the death. He shuddered slightly, the thought of his dreams….no, he wouldn't think about them. Now officially in a determined mood (or, as Legolas would have said "stubborn mood,") he looked around, jumped off his horse and glared at the darkening sky. It was time to set up camp. He took out a wafer of whatever it was Morwen had packed him and sat down slowly. His horse nudged his shoulder and he smiled. The horse nudged him again, appearing almost alarmed. Aragorn jumped up in surprise, he heard it too.

"Who goes there?" he called to the empty night, realizing that had probably been a stupid thing to say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so I had my first volunteer thing today. And now that I am sufficiently warm, dry, and smell normal, I am going to go eat some lunch. So, don't forget to PICK A TWIN. I need you answers soon!**


	4. Elves and Men

**You guys, when I asked you to pick a twin I expected you to pick one, not give excuses! –grins-. So, the final vote went to me when it turned out a flat tie. I myself have always been partial to Elladan, so, that is our chosen twin. Poor guy… **

**So, once again last chapter I forgot the translations. I will TRY to remember to include them this chapter, I'm bad at that though. :o) Bug me about it you guys!**

**So, in this chapter we get to know a little more about everyone's favorite Queen, Aragorn gets into trouble, and Legolas angers Caireth…again. Did I mention the orcs:o)**

**So, nervous. This is the _first_ torture scene, don't know what I was thinking, I'm not Cassia and Sio for Varda's sake!**

**Hmm, it looks like I might adopt a kitten, name suggestions? Dad says no elvish…but you never know…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn's hand tightened around the hilt of his sword, his eyes scanning the grass and land before him. It was never a mart thing to anger orcs, and he didn't make a habit of doing it. He did wonder (for he was mostly sure it was orcs) what they were doing in Rohan, he would have to ask them if he got the chance.

"Show yourself," he hissed. There was no answer, not that he had expected one, orcs liked to make their victims nervous. But right now Aragorn was more angry then nervous. "Look," his voice was dangerous, "My _best_ friend has been captured by some wayward humans who want to see how good a tracker I am, I am _not_ in a good mood, and if you are anything but an orc it would be wise for you to step out this instant!" He seriously hoped he wasn't talking to air, that wouldn't look overly impressive.

"Strider, calm down!" a voice hissed. For an instant Aragorn hoped it was Legolas; that would surely make his life easier. He closed his eyes though and sank to the ground, it wasn't Legolas.

"Randir, what are you doing here, I don't need another friend to be taken hostage, go home."

"With you looking like someone died, what kind of elf would I be if I did that?" the silver haired warrior asked, stepping from behind the hill he had been standing behind. "Indeed, what kind of friend would I be?"

"A smart one," Aragorn replied, shaking his head. Randir hadn't known him as long as the prince (who had known him for fifteen years) but he had known him long enough (for six years) to see the worry flashing in his eyes.

"Estel," he said softly as he sat down next to the man. "How long has it been since you slept?"

"Only two days," the human replied, trying to put the other at ease. It wasn't working.

"Mhm, and when, pray tell, were you planning to sleep again?"

"Sometime close to when you scared me, I thought you were an orc," the man said, making no effort to open his eyes.

"An orc!" the elf cried in mock rage.

"Yes," the man replied, "an orc. You know, big, black, evil?"

"I _know_, Estel. And you know what else I know?"

"That you need to leave right now?"

"No, that you need rest, I will take first watch."

"You," Aragorn grumbled, "are as bad as Legolas, and possibly my brother's."

"Thank you!" Aragorn grumbled something, but lay on the ground, his eyes closed and he was asleep almost instantly.

It was nearly midnight (Randir had made the decision to stay up the whole night and let the stubborn human sleep) when the elf was jerked out of his thoughts by a frantic whimper. Randir spun around, his hand on his dagger, only to find the human still asleep, caught in the throes of a nightmare.

"Legolas…no…help…can't…let…them…Legolas!"

---&---

_Isn't it funny,_ Legolas thought to himself as he sat, tied to the same pole he had been tied to the past day and a half, _how I am so tired? I shouldn't be, I am an elf._ He knew that wasn't it, this place, wherever it was seemed to be sucking up his energy. Caireth visited him occasionally, but not often. He had seen nothing more of the others. As he eyed the plate of food that had been placed in front of him (he would never eat as though he was a beast, it was untouched) he remembered an incident that had happened a few years ago.

_Flashback_

_The stars shone brightly in the early evening, and all was as calm as it could be. Legolas and Aragorn sat on the private veranda with Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel, several Lorien delegates (including Galadriel, Celeborn, and Arwen,) and the twins he was smiling at his friend who looked so utterly love struck that he wanted to laugh. He would be the first to admit that the elven woman was beautiful, but she seemed no more than a friend to him. Apparently the same could not be said fir his human friend. He realized Lord Elrond was saying something._

"…_as we have no delegation from Mirkwood present I am sure Legolas as their prince would be glad to play that part."_

"_Of course, Lord Elrond," Legolas answered smoothly. He knew Elrond would stop him from doing anything stupid (not that he would.)_

"_What is the orc situation in Mirkwood?" Haldir asked. Legolas who had not had the most recent experience with the orcs deferred to Aragorn. _

"_My human friend can better relate the recent developments; he recently took a place in a battle with them. I was…unable to fight."_

"_The orc situation in Mirkwood is getting out of control; it appears they may have allied with a small clan of spiders which makes them more troublesome." Once of the other elves, named Elberen eyed him._

"_Human, I would prefer if the elf prince answered. His experience is better than yours. Humans can be so…dumb." They had been speaking common, but the last word was in elvish, Aragorn smiled stiffly. The twins had fixed the offending elf with a death glare, and so had Legolas._

"_I would ask you not to talk about my son that way," Lord Elrond said pleasantly._

"_Son? He is a human my lord, they are mangy creatures, disloyal as well!" The twins raised identical eyebrows._

"_May I remind you, that my brother and I, my sister, and our father are half elves, does that make us…"_

"_No! No of course not!"_

"_Elberen, let me make this clear," Glorfindel began leaning forward on his elbows, "Estel is as much of a son to Elrond as Elladan and Elrohir, and I would give my life for him as easily as I would for the other's, please hold your tongue when you are discussing my lord's family in such a degrading manner." The elf glanced at Celeborn who was frowning._

"_Elberen, perhaps it would be best for you to return to your room," he said quietly. The elf glared at Aragorn before rising and walking away._

_After the small meeting they began talking about how Elrond's sons were, how Lothlórien was for Arwen and the like. It was in the middle of this that Legolas leaned over and whispered into Aragorn's ear._

"_You look like a love-struck orc," he murmured. Aragorn glanced at him but smiled innocently._

"_Thank you, Legolas," he hissed. Elrond raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment. As he turned back to inquire to Galadriel on how Arwen was doing in her studies Aragorn lifted his goblet of whine. "Bottom's up!" he said softly and promptly dumped it all over Legolas' head. The elf spun around, sputtering and laughing. Elrond heaved a sigh and put his head into his hands, Glorfindel and the twins were stifling laughter, Galadriel and Arwen were smiling (in a way that only women can, Aragorn thought to himself) and Erestor smirked._

"_I am beginning to think," Elrond could be heard saying, "that Arathorn and Gilraen had the right idea…"_

Of course, Elrond hadn't spoken with either of them for the rest of the night and Legolas had smelled like wine for days, but that had all been small, that night was one of his fondest memories…

"What _are_ you smiling about elf?" Caireth asked smoothly as she stepped into his tent. "Oh, and you haven't eaten your food! That's wasteful you know!"

"I wouldn't eat food you supplied it I was starving, _lyg!_"he snapped. The woman's eyes flashed.

"I would like nothing better to hurt you, elf, but my lord said…"

"By all means Caireth, injure him!" someone called. Her grin changed instantly, and there was a light in her eyes. Legolas frowned slightly, this woman was insane.

"Elf, let me tell you something, I am going to 'talk' with you, and I am going to enjoy it!" she gave a small laugh to this that made Legolas want to hit her. There was something different about this woman, different from those he was used to, she _enjoyed_ causing pain…she _enjoyed_ torture. For the first time Legolas realized he might be in trouble.

The searing pain of a whip cracked through his whole body and he twisted away, a small moan escaping his lips, he hadn't expected it. When the next lash fell he refused to let a cry slip from his lips. The lash fell over and over. Caireth was frustrated with the lack of response from her prisoner.

"Scream for me," she whispered into his ear, "Scream so loud your ranger can hear you." And two hours later, Legolas did scream.

---&---

Aragorn stood next to Randir, his eyes scanning the plains. He had the feeling they were close, he needed to find Legolas, and he refused to let Randir walk into danger with him. He glanced at the elf guiltily. He couldn't believe he was going to do this…

"Randir, I need you to go back to Rohan, if they give you any trouble tell them you are there with a message from Thorongil. Do not speak to anyone but the queen, they will _not_ be happy. Tell her…I have found it."

"Found Legolas? Where?"

"Randir, do as I ask, please," Aragorn said, his tone almost begging. _I will not bring him into a mess he shouldn't even be part of, I will never do that, _he thought to himself. Randir looked doubtfully at him. "Please," Aragorn repeated. The elf looked at him and moved closer.

"Keep yourself safe Estel."

"I will bring him back, I promise you Randir."

"There is no one more suited for the job Estel, no one in the world."

Aragorn watched the elf run off towards the halls of the king. He watched him till the elf was far out of sight and hearing, and just as he turned around a scream rent the air. A scream Aragorn knew only too well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I am late, I am late. I know I know I know! And I can not apologize enough. But for some reason, real life decided I wasn't going to be allowed to spend much time typing away, go figure. So, once again, the winning twin turned out to be Elladan, poor guy…**

**On a side note, person who is making me grovel for her to update. Tell me WHAT WAS SO FUNNY!**

**Sorry guys…now on to your regularly scheduled reviewing!**


	5. Saes Daro

**Chapter five! Yay! I feel so special, getting this up. So, it's not late, we are all happy right? Except for Aragorn and Legolas, they won't come out of my pantry now. I should go find them.**

**I _LOVE_ Cassia and Sio's works, I think they were perfect and hope to be as good as them some day, quivering piles of gelatin and all. But I shall keep in mind that fact.**

**Lyg means snake. I am horrible at remembering translations, so from now on, if you don't know a word let me know in your review.**

–**is blushing- Masterarcher is soooo awesome!**

**Anyways, I heard something about Fanfic not liking long author's notes. SO I shall let you get to your reading now!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn crept nearly silently through the empty land, grateful that he had sent Randir off. He would never be able to face himself, let alone Legolas if the 'young' elf had gotten into danger. He closed his eyes for a moment, just listening for a noise, any noise _but_ that scream.

Of course, the Valar had a habit of doing exactly what Aragorn didn't want to happen, and another scream rent the air. Aragorn's spine crawled; he would kill whoever had laid their hands on the prince. He crept through the field, arriving at a large bolder sized rock. As he peered around the rock the sight that greeted him made him gag, two people, appearing to be twins, were arguing viscously, and between them the bloody form of his friend. Legolas' head hung down so that his chin rested against his chest, his eyes were closed and Aragorn couldn't tell if he was breathing.

"You lost the other elf! So this one will have to do!" the woman was yelling.

"It's fine sister! The human sent him back, he _suspected_ something," the man was trying to pacify his sister.

"Yes, yes, I heard you the first three times. And I wonder why he suspected something Cairdor, could it be the fact we kidnapped this one?"

"If it were up to us I would kill it," someone said from the background. Aragorn's eyes shifted to him, a tall man…nearly boy, with dark hair.

"Yes well, I don't think your brother would like that, Naerdor."

"I know, I just think it is more trouble than it's worth."

"Hush!" it was the woman again, her eyes narrowed slightly. "Ra-anger!" her voice had a sickening singsong quality. "Come out, come out I know you are there…I don't want to have to hurt him…" she said with a smile, her hand catching lazily in the elf's tangled blond hair, she gave it a sharp tug, eliciting a moan from her previously silent prisoner. She took her other hand and ran her knife over the elf's swollen lips, causing them to bleed again; the prince squirmed against the pole.

"A'gorn," the elf moaned.

"He doesn't like his lips to be ranger, I wonder why?" she asked. She ran her thumb over the prince's lips causing another moan and the slight trembling to increase.

"Saes…saes…daro…" the prince moaned. Her grin widened.

"You can leave him here ranger, I don't care!" she said, turning to the elf. "He doesn't want you elf, he doesn't care," she hissed into his ear. "That is all right though, I will have fun 'talking' with you some more. Where is he, elf, where is the human you put so much trust in?"

"I am right here, _lyg."_ Caireth spun around, her eyebrows into her hairline.

"Excellent. Naerdor, bind him," she commanded with a small smile. Aragorn struggled as soon as they came near him.

"Let him go, you have me, let Legolas go," he said dangerously, his sword pointed at the men who were reaching for him.

And amused flicker appeared in Caireth's eyes as she watched him fight, she grinned if it could be called even that.

"Ranger, be warned, I wouldn't want you to accidentally bump into me and cause my hand to slip…" she put her blade against the elf's neck.

Aragorn bit his lip and lay his weapons on the ground, his eyes met Caireth's. She smiled winningly and nodded to Naerdor, who moved forward again and bound Aragorn's arm tightly behind him. Aragorn's glare was very nearly deadly and Caireth turned away.

"When you're done throw him into the tent with the elf, they have an hour, I will be there then so I can 'talk' with them about Lord Godéad's proposition for the human."

"Very well, Caireth." Naerdor bowed and yanked the human and elf in the direction of the tent Legolas had been staying in.

The man threw them both to the floor of the tent showing no emotion as Legolas cried out in pain. Aragorn lifted his eyes and held the green ones of the young man before him. The silver eyes of the ranger promised death to any who had hurt his friend. Naerdor averted his eyes and left.

"Legolas, what did they do to you, _mellon nin_?" the ranger asked, frowning.

"I am fine," Legolas responded with a slight grin. Aragorn shook his head.

"Would that be our definition of fine or that of the rest of the world?"

"Umm…" the elf said.

"That is what I thought. Hold still, elf!" Aragorn said as he tried to examine the bruises on the fair beings face. Legolas raised and eyebrow and glared at him. It was rightly a glare that should have made the Anduin flow north; it didn't have that effect on the ranger.

"Estel, you should not be hear, they only want you. I do not know why but they do, please…get out while you can. I will be fine, I promise."

"Legolas, I wouldn't leave you here, you know that!"

"I am asking you to leave me, Estel. I am begging you, you know not what they are capable of…what she is capable of." Aragorn glared at the elf.

"Legolas…"

"No! Estel I know you do not understand, but you _have_ to get out of here!" the elf prince was nearly frantic, he begged in Sindarin, and even a bit of Quenya that he accidentally slipped into.

"Legolas, stop, just stop. You need to stop and breath, I am not leaving you anywhere. understand that. Legolas, please."

"I am not going to sit here and watch them kill you Estel," the elf snapped.

"They are not going to kill me," ever patient Aragorn replied, "they _need_ me. They _don't_ need you, and _I_ will not watch them kill you."

"You won't have to watch them kill me, you'll be gone," Legolas said stubbornly. Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"Fine I wont let them kill you."

"You'll be gone, it is not like you handed them the blade and said 'here, kill the elf,'" Legolas replied, but he was getting tired of arguing. Aragorn smiled wryly and shifted next to him leaning against the wall of the tent.

"Look, I am only going to say the once so listen. I am not leaving you here. End of discussion, thank you and goodnight." Legolas shook his head at the man his silver-blue eyes begging him to leave. The sound of someone pulling back the canvas door caused them both to jump.

"Well isn't that sweet," Caireth said happily.

"It is, but it was private so if you could leave…" Aragorn retorted sarcastically. She stepped up to him and slapped him so hard his face snapped to the side.

"You will soon learn human, that when you are in the presence of my master you are respectful. Let the fun begin…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My favorite things come next chapter. See y'all then. And I love RENT. Roger rocks. Okay, done ranting. That was just to annoy Miss Authoressinhiding! **

_Saes…saes…daro- please…please…stop_

_Lyg-snake_


	6. The Letter

**Well, I am overjoyed by the feedback. And I dedicate this chappy to AiH (who can hopefully recognize the abbreviation) in honor of her rotten day! **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Through the tent flap Aragorn saw the almost set sun. The golden rays played over the figure of the woman in front of him, and for an instant he could see her as she was, young, pretty, and full of life and love. But the breeze died down and the tent flap closed and before him stood Caireth, the bitter child, indeed to him she was little more than a child, and if she seemed a child to him…to Legolas she must seem an infant.

"I suppose you wonder why I want you here, ranger?" she asked softly, idly running a hand through Legolas' mangled locks before sharply tugging them. The resulting response was a half gasp half whimper.

"The thought had crossed me mind," he responded with a small, wry, smile.

"You are intelligent, that may be part of the reason master took an interest in you, I think you hold to much love for…well, that will be explained in due time."

"Why do you want _me_ though, that still has not been explained."

"Ah yes, well, wouldn't that be a piece of information you would like to know?" she was enjoying the slight torture and confusion not knowing was causing the human. Perhaps Godéad did know what he was doing…not that she had ever doubted him. No, to doubt him would be stupid, and she had lived too long to be considered stupid.

"Master wanted me to inform you of it when you had a bit more persuasion, what think you of that?"

"Tell me," Aragorn all but growled, shifting in front of Legolas.

"You can not protect him, though I can tell you want to," her voice held malicious glee and her eyes sparkled.

"Tell me," Aragorn repeated.

"Very well, ranger. We are having issues with our newest and older crop of slaves. Recently we have gotten into the business of elves and none of our shipments speak the common tongue and if they do, they refuse to. We need someone who will listen to us and can speak elvish; my lord will die before he treats and elf as one who is an equal. So, that is where you come in."

"What?"

"Let me finish. You would be a slave, as will your friend, you will live with the slaves if you choose, but you will be fed more and beaten less. You would be in charge of giving orders and dealing out punishments. Can you handle that?"

"You do not honestly believe I would do that?" Aragorn practically shouted.

"No, I do not. And that is why we have this elf. If worse comes to worse we kill you, sell off our stock and then ransom him to those elves."

Aragorn's face contorted with fury, how dare she refer to the first born as though they were naught more that a chair, or a pile of grass?

"You have no choice, ranger."

And Aragorn knew, with sickening clarity, that this was true.

He had no choice.

---&---

In the palace of Meduseld, far away from the desolate plain where Aragorn and Legolas now were, stood Steelsheen of Rohan. She smiled at her youngest child as Theodwyn ranted about Thorongil leaving the middle of the night…just last night was it? The queen felt strangely out of place in the flowing pale green cotton dress she wore, simpler than was common in Rohan, but the queen had always preferred the simple. There were many days where she wanted to do nothing more than gallop across the plains on the back of a fast horse.

This was one of those days.

This was one of those days where she wanted to do nothing more than promptly strangle her husband for his stupidity.

Yes. This was one of _those_ days.

"Morwen, I can not believe that captain had the nerve to do that! Sneak off in the middle of the night without the leave of a royal family member, how dare he!" For the first time that morning Morwen lost her temper.

"He had every right to do what he did!"

"He did not, Morwen, it is treason to go without royal leave. I should have him imprisoned."

"You are not his king, you have never been his king and you will never be his king. I do not know why you do not understand it!"

Valar she hoped Théoden would be a more agreeable king.

"I should be his king he is a man of-"

"The north Thengel, he is a man of the north. He is not your subject, he will never be. Though I know you wish him to be." She was getting tired of her husband acting like a temperamental toddler. Her good friend had once told her that 'behind every great man is an even greater woman,' if her husband was said great man, then she would be said greater woman. Unless of course this was her husband at his greatest, then Theodwyn might be a more appropriate greater woman. "What was that darling?" she said, realizing she had missed something.

"This kind young man with the falcon has been trying to get your attention, Morwen my love."

"Sorry, what can I do for you child?"

"I have a letter 'ere from the elves m'am, as well as a real elf who says he must only speak to Steelsheen. Looks a mite like that other elf 'ooh was 'ere a while back, if you pardon my saying so."

"Thank you, send him in please," she replied.

"Yes'm. But the letter m'am, it's for Thorongil…"

"I shall take it for him, thank you child."

The boy nodded quickly and jogged off, leaving the queen of Rohan with an angry husband and a fluttering piece of parchment. From Rivendell. For Thorongil. That was not good, from what she had learned through careful observation and endless questioning of a certain wizard (who barely tolerated the young queen in his appearance but secretly thought she was a promising child) she had come to learn much about the man she knew as Thorongil, but to those he held dear he was Estel. And that was what the letter said.

_Dear Estel,_

_I know you do not wish to speak to me, you made that clear when you and Legolas left, I need to speak to you. I am sorry, terribly sorry for everything we did, I am. But…we need you Estel, Valar, Elladan and Glorfindel have gone missing. We fear the same fate befell them as the missing elves from Lorien and Mirkwood. I am desperate or I would not have bothered you with this news. Please…come home, I beg you. Please._

The letter was enough to make tears spring in the queen's eyes. What had she _done_? It had been foolish to allow Thorongil to go. It didn't matter that he was 20 years older, he seemed younger and…oh Valar what had she done?

"Lady Steelsheen?" a quiet voice startled her.

"Thengel, leave us, please," she said, authority in her voice that her husband did not ignore. When the door closed behind the king of Rohan Morwen turned to the elf.

"Please, sit down. You are not the prince, but I must know what has become of…"

"I will not sugar coat it, my lady, Estel has walked into danger and done it blindly. I know not why, but he knows that the prince is missing and he knows where he is."

"I must interrupt this tirade to ask how you came to be here, Lord Randir."

"Ah yes, and interesting tale…" the elf began.

---&---

"Now, telling you all this was amusing to say the least, but I myself prefer…more interesting topics. Elf, come over here for a moment…would you?"

"No," the prince answered hotly. Aragorn wondered if he had forgotten the welts all over his back…"No, I will not allow you to hurt me again."

"Oh, I didn't say anything about being allowed to hurt you. Naerdor, grab the human and tie him to that pole, thank you. Actually, let's take them outside…"

"Yes, Caireth," Naerdor didn't really feel like protesting, he knew it would do the elf and ranger no good. His orders were to see the human came back alive; he had nothing to do with the elf. Yet…as he watched Caireth tie the human and then the elf he felt an unfamiliar sensation creeping into his stomach, guilt. Maybe he was human after all; the fact surprised him, so much that he nearly jumped when a cry of pain was drawn from the protesting elf.

Aragorn was getting frantic. The woman stood next to the elf, a sadistic smile on her face. She was going to enjoy this if it was the last thing she did, because this _would_ be fun. It made the ranger nearly sick to see her smile at the elf that way, as if she had been giving a particularly good new toy.

"What do you suppose is more painful, a dislocated shoulder," as she said the is touched Legolas' shoulder, "or perhaps more work with a whip?" she asked. Se grinned in satisfaction when she saw his eyes widen. "But we've done so much with a whip, it won't be any fun. No, I think I shall go with the other option…"

"Don't! Valar woman, _don't_!"

"Oh, what _is_ the matter, I simply want to," she stopped with a grin. "You know, I am not very interested in sitting here talking, I just want to have a bit of fun." She grinned and moved next to Aragorn. "Watch closely," she murmured.

The ranger's eyes widened in horror as she took a step closer to Legolas and firmly gripped his arm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that was a fun ending, wasn't it? No? Hmm. Well _I_ thought it was. Next chapter you'll get your torture, it is weird when you get reviews where people are asking when I plan on harming him.**


	7. Promise

**Hello, hello, hello! Yes, I'm am VERY late. But I do have a decent reason. There is a virus going around, and I got it. Said virus entails a nasty cough, a sore throat, and the inability to breathe, along with a whopping dose of sleepiness. So I spent the better part of three days sleeping, and the better part of the week in bed…**

**I have taken some liberty with traveling distance and time as I have no idea how long it would take to travel from Rohan to Rhûn.**

**I suppose you people want the chapter now…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aragorn's eyes widened to an impossible size when Caireth grabbed Legolas' arm. She moved to her left slightly so she could have a better grip.

"Valar…don't!" Aragorn insisted from his position in the center of camp. Caireth's heartless laugh rang through the air.

"And why shouldn't I? My Lord said I could have some fun," she replied.

A second later a horrible cracking sound split the air, and Legolas uttered a half-choked scream.

Aragorn's heart froze in his chest and he fixed Caireth with a glare that should have caused her to drop dead on the spot. Caireth met his eyes with another sickening grin, her own silver eyes sparkling with amusement.

Once again Aragorn was treated with a glimpse into her past, what had happened to make her so cruel, so heartless?

"Pay attention, ranger, I do not like to be ignored."

"It is no less then you deserve, _tithen orch,"_ he hissed angrily, if he had to divert her attention from Legolas to himself he would. He could hear the slightly labored breaths of the elf and the choked whimper when she brushed past him, smacking into his arm.

"Ranger, I would watch your tongue, I am not stupid, nor easily riled as my Lord can be. But I warn you, I know how to properly punish you. Your friend makes a good outlet, does he not?" she asked.

Aragorn paled, this woman knew too much. While she enjoyed her job, and enjoyed inflicting pain on others she was cool and collective about it. She had a detached air of intelligence, and thought out her victim's strategies before laying a finger on them. It was a rather terrifying fact, and something that Aragorn was going to need to figure out. It didn't matter that he was most likely stronger; he had to be smarter, the more cunning of the two.

It was a fact that made him worry.

This woman's job was to be intelligent, to know the game she played better than any of the other players. One false mood and he…or Legolas would pay. It wasn't a thought he relished it.

But things could always get worse.

-_3 weeks later-_

Aragorn blinked blearily in the late morning sun. They had been riding for nearly five hours, and the day had barely begun. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Legolas, his (thankfully) relocated arm clenched tightly to his chest, a slight grimace etched onto the fair beings face.

From their uncomfortably close position to Mordor he was able to conclude that they were south of Mirkwood (very south) and most likely heading to Rhûn. Which really did nothing to ease his fear; no one would think to look for them in Rhûn, no one. He still had no idea why he was needed, except for the fact that he was able to speak elvish. And the fact that they knew that was somewhat disconcerting, after all, for them to know they had to have been following him for months. Possibly years.

And that was a very _bad_ thing.

With a sigh he resigned himself to looking at Caireth, she was tall and proud, as usual, but there was something different about her, an air of excitement, but something else as well.

Something that looked suspiciously like remorse.

Not that she had anything to be particularly remorseful about, she seemed happy with her accomplishments; after all, it appeared she had done her job. She had successfully captured them both. (The circumstance in which she had caught him was unfair, but he didn't think she particularly cared about that.)

"Ranger, we are close," a quiet voice said to his left. This time, Aragorn didn't jump.

During the past few weeks he had gotten more used to the quiet ways of Naerdor, it was disconcerting in the way he could move like an elf, but it no longer startled Aragorn. There was a haunted look about the younger man; he was one who had seen too much.

"Naerdor, let me ride with Legolas," Aragorn said softly, his eyes seeking out the elven prince who sat on a horse slightly to the left, even a nearly blind person would be able to see that he was close to slipping off his horse.

"Silence! Naerdor, what did I tell you about talking to them like they are friends of yours?"

"My apologies, Caireth, but you forget your place, I am your Lord as well as my brother when in these lands," Naerdor gave the weak argument.

"Of course you are, but who is higher in his favor?" she replied smoothly, tossing her fiery hair. "We will continue straight to the palace to drop off our newest –"

"No, we will go to the Camp site created for such purposes. I will not risk us just because you are getting tired, sister," snapped Cairdor. A man who up till now neither Aragorn nor Legolas had had much to do with, it was interesting to see him interacting with the others.

"Ranger, are you excited to be near your new home?" Caireth asked, tossing her hair again with a smile.

"I don't know it's hard to see anything with you tossing that hair around so much!" he snapped.

Caireth spun her mount around and was next to him in a second.

"What did you say ranger?"

"I said you were tossing your hair around far too often then can be considered healthy, it might fall off. That would be an improvement."

"Be silent ranger! Or I will make you silent!" she roared.

"I am quaking in my boots, _lyg,_" he said dangerously.

"I can not harm you ranger, and that makes you confident, but would you feel so if the elf there was paying for your mistakes?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You bluff," he hissed.

"Do I?" she smiled and tossed her hair again. "Just wait until we get to the camp site, and we shall see who is bluffing," she was grinning like a Cheshire cat by the time she was done talking.

Said campsite was a small space of land that was relatively cleared of rocks and other small brush. There was also a small cabin with broken windows and what looked like blood spread all over what had once been a front stoop. Caireth caught him looking at it in slight bewilderment.

"Our last elf gave us a bit of an issue," she whispered, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. That was one elf she would love to see punished, in fact, she really wanted him to be punished by the scrawny brown haired elf he'd been trying to protect. But she supposed she would have to settle for seeing him beaten by this human.

"Throw them in the back room, we will continue on in the morning," Naerdor said softly, he was not one to often take command but he did do it when it looked like Caireth wasn't getting anywhere.

"Thank you, Naerdor," the woman snapped, spinning on her heel and entering a room.

"Does she always throw temper tantrums?" Aragorn asked. He received no answer but a few dry smiles.

---&---

The next morning drew bright and clear. And far too early if you asked Aragorn.

He shifted slightly to the left, groaning as the movement jarred a wound he had on his arm.

"Estel, are you all right?" Legolas whispered softly in elvish.

"I am fine, worry about yourself, I do not think we are going yet, so it is all right if you wish to rest…"

"It is impossible to rest with you moaning and groaning, human," the elven prince responded with a smile. He leaned his head back so that it hit the floor.

"Who do you think the elf that gave them trouble was?"

"Glorfindel," Legolas responded with a chuckle.

"What! How do you…"

"I am kidding Estel, I am certain Glorfindel is safely in Imladris along with your brothers and father," Legolas assured him, frowning slightly at his friend's panicked look. "Estel?"

"Just…never mind," the human replied, his eyes scanning the wall.

This had not been built just for the purpose of prisoners, it's creators may have had that in mind, but it wasn't the sole purpose. If he were to have his guess, this cabin had once been the home of an over-seer, an over-seer with children if the small collection of dusty toys in the corner was an indication of youth.

As the dwelling had been built with normal human beings in mind, it had been built with windows.

"Legolas, we are going to climb out the window, come on," the human whispered, nudging the elf with his elbow.

The prince spun over and looked skeptically at the human.

"Will you be behind me?" the Prince asked, guessing the human's intention.

"Of course, I wouldn't let you go alone!" the human replied quickly, smiling brightly at his friend. Legolas rolled his eyes.

"Promise me, Aragorn, don't just stay here!"

"I promise," Aragorn lied quickly, not meeting the Prince's eyes.

Legolas was not paying full attention to the human and was already standing next to the window.

"There aren't any guards, maybe they thought we were stupid…" the elf mused, beginning to climb out the window.

"And where do you think you're going, my pretty little elf?" a silky voice asked from the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I really don't like this chapter, but I needed a filler because I didn't want to throw all of this plus what I have planned for next chapter in one chapter.**

**Again, I am so sorry for the delay, reviews would be encouraging. **


	8. Black Beauty

**Hello! –Slides in carefully, shooting nervous glances at readers- well now…that cliffy wasn't overly bad...was it? I mean…just Caireth, you know? Anyways, back to Rohan and Randir. Who I want to become one of the beloved OC elves of old…like C&S's Trelan, or Sarah and Hannah's Celyith! Yes, that is a goal…indeed…**

**Anyways, rather than boring you I think I'll let you read…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Morwen looked over the plains of Rohan, the home she had adopted. The rays of the sun touched down like bowing kings, creating a picture worthy of the most beautiful of tapestries.

"Like a seen from the life of Tinuviel," she murmured to no one.

"Indeed, a scene worthy of one who loves the land she rules, Queen Morwen."

The Queen spun around, her eyes seeking the one who had spoken. A silver haired elf stood at the door, his green eyes dancing merrily as he watched her.

"Hardly worthy, but chosen nonetheless."

"Than more worthy it would seem, to be chosen is a gift," he replied.

"Or a curse," she answered. She turned away from his enquiring gaze and moved down the overhang.

"A curse? Nay, I know people who are truly cursed in their heritage, you are not one of them," the elf almost whispered.

"Thorongil will come into his own if given time," she answered.

"The lady of Rohan is neither blind nor dumb, the rumors say. And I hear she is a fright in battle, and swift to the aid of her friends."

"Is that a message, Randir of Mirkwood?"

But the elf was gone.

With a small sigh the queen went into her daughter's room and picked the near sleeping girl up.

"Hello, my precious gem," she said softly.

"Mama, it is late…" the child replied, "Let us go for a ride!"

Morwen laughed at her enthusiasm. "Yes, I think that is a good plan, _mir nin."_

"Mama, let's bring Théoden as well, please?" the child looked at her mother beseechingly.

Morwen nodded a roused her 15 year old son, the child looked at her like she was crazy, but followed willingly enough.

The night was cool and crisp, a sharp wind kicked up every so often, but none on the ride complained. They rode two hours to the river in silence, stopping when they reached its shores.

Théoden marveled at his mother's quiet strength as she stood before them along the shores of the river. The skirts of her blue dress caught in the current and drifted slightly along, the majestic woman who wore them did not seem to notice. Her eyes were scanning the horizon. Théodwyn moved to stand beside her, the child's large brown eyes staring up at her mother in awe.

"Mama, do not be frightened. Thorongil is strong, he will rescue Leg-o-las," the child whispered.

Morwen laughed gently at her daughter's knowledge, "you pay more attention then I give you credit for, _mir nin_."

"Mother…what…"

"Enjoy the moment, _anur nin_," she scolded, smiling at her oldest child.

Théoden scowled at her back, his mother was avoiding the questions.

"Mother, answer my questions plainly!" he snapped. Morwen's smile faded slightly, and her eyes darkened.

"Go home, Théoden. You are not ready for this night," his mother almost whispered.

"Mother! I am grown nearly, how can I not be ready, yet my infant sister is?" he was outraged, annoyed, and a little bit hurt.

"Perhaps her youth makes her more, go home my son." Morwen moved forward and kissed the top of his head. Gently she tucked his hair behind his ear. "Someday, my son, you will know why this night went the way it did. Take your sister home, farewell, _anur nin, mir nin._"

Morwen watched as her two children disappeared over the bed of a hill, her hand raised in farewell, much the same as she had when Thorongil had left, only this time the arm was clad in blue, not green.

---&---

Legolas turned around slowly, his eyes meeting those of the woman who stood in the door. She looked pretty, a simple white tunic and light blue leggings, her long red hair splayed haphazardly about her pale face.

"Now, now, where is my pretty prize going?" she asked, her voice low and dangerous. Legolas' eyes sought Aragorn, and his friend was still on the floor.

"You promised," he said flatly so as not to show emotion to Caireth.

"Oh, the poor, poor, elfy," she said sympathetically, her eyes darkening. She stepped forward and grabbed Aragorn, hauling him up and placing her shining blade at his throat. "Do. Not. Anger. Me. Today," she hissed, tightening her hold on the man. "Come forward, and kneel, or you will regret it, understand?" she hissed slowly.

Legolas, knowing he had no other option moved forward and knelt at her feet, his cheeks burned with shame and he refused to meet his friend's eyes.

"Legolas," the human murmured softly, averting his eyes from the sight of the prince kneeling at his…or rather Caireth's feet.

"That's a good elf and human, now, we are going outside and you two are going to your new lives."

Both elf and ranger frowned deeply at her, their eyes meeting despite their determination to not show any emotion. "What new lives?" Aragorn asked finally, his eyes dark and stormy.

"Well, the elf," she said the word like it was an insult, "will be the slave he deserves to be, there is a good market for the pretty ones. A _very_ good market," as she said this her hand gently probed Legolas' ear, he flinched away, his reaction involuntary. "And you, my dear ranger, will be an overseer. Twill be your job to give assignments…and…punishments. I assure you, that any mistakes or reluctance, and this elf will be the one that pays the price, understand, ranger?"

"I understand, _lyg,_" she had under minded him. It was frightening to be up against this woman, her blatant will to be violent was terrifying, and he had to wonder, what had happened to change her from the innocent girl he sometimes saw to the violent tyrant she was now. She dropped him to the ground and walked out, stopping to wait impatiently for them to follow. Aragorn shrugged and pulled his friend to his feet, smiling encouragingly at the elf, whose cheeks were dark with shame.

"I am sorry _mellon nin,"_ Aragorn said softly. Legolas looked away, refusing to meet the human's eyes.

As they stepped outside Aragorn was able to see the full extent of Legolas' injuries. He limped slightly, a sprained ankle from one beating or another, the back of his shirt was covered in blood, new and dried, and the proud carriage of his shoulders was slightly slumped.

Aragorn felt anger well up in his heart. He would kill them, every single one of them.

He hated them.

As a boy Aragorn had always been taught not to hate. But in this bitter situation he could not hold back the thought, _**Estel** was taught not to hate. **Aragorn**__was taught nothing of the sort._ He closed his eyes briefly, thinking like that would get him nowhere.

To his surprise, after he had struggled up on his horse Legolas was thrown carelessly up in front of him, Aragorn grabbed him to keep him from falling.

"None of my men wish to carry the elf; he will get his blood on their clothes. Try anything and you will regret it," Cairdor hissed dangerously. Aragorn didn't respond with anything more than a nod. Cairdor gave a snort of disgust as he walked away, if the ranger wanted to be difficult that was his problem.

He and Legolas both realized they were entering someone's property when the scare amount of trees increased. They entered a canopy of rather ugly trees, their branches mangles and twisted. Aragorn shivered slightly.

"They are not evil, they are good, but tormented," Legolas spoke to him for the first time in hours. Aragorn noted the way the prince had put his ear to Aragorn's chest as though to drown out the voices of the trees.

At the sound of a thump they both looked up, eyes widening in horror. A large black box hung from the tree branches, and they could vaguely hear rapid Sindarin mixed with several dwarven curses and the occasional thump. As he realized there was an elf in there the box became much smaller to Aragorn.

"Caireth! Is there an _elf_ in there?" he all but roared. The thumping stopped and the box still.

"_Don't let me stay here alone. It is so dark, please, I will suffer to beg…don't make me stay..."_ the creature inside the box called softy in elvish, all his shame at begging embedded in his voice. Aragorn trembled and paled in anger, his eyes deadly.

"Caireth, _is that an elf_," he his dangerously.

"Yes," she responded, clearly bored with the situation.

"What is his name?" Aragorn questioned further, the voice was one he recognized, but the box muffled it, he couldn't tell for sure who is was.

"Oh, I don't really know, I don't pay attention to slaves. But the overseers call him 'black beauty,' isn't that cute?" she asked, smiling softly. Aragorn opened his mouth to retort but the elf in front of him shook his head.

"Later Estel," he whispered soothingly. He didn't like the idea of the elf up there either, but he didn't want his friend to get beaten for it. They would find out later, and then do something. He shook his head and closed his eyes, he was utterly exhausted.

"Legolas, please don't close your eyes…please…" the human above him pleaded in elvish.

"I am sorry Estel, _goheno nin,_" the elf murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

----

The mansion…or palace really was towering above the large plot of land. Aragorn narrowed his eyes against the sun, searching out the different exists. Caireth dismounted and yanked Legolas out of Aragorn's arms, sending the elf crashing to the ground from his peaceful slumber.

Aragorn scrambled down clumsily, his bonds making it hard to dismount. He moved instantly to Legolas' side, but was yanked away by Cairdor.

"Take the elf to the slave chambers. Put him in with the other blonde one, the new one. He's in a four elf cell but he's all alone. The human will be joining them shortly."

Caireth grabbed Legolas and yanked the writhing, kicking elf along, entering through a side door.

"And you, ranger, are coming with me to learn all about your new life."

Aragorn followed him into the immense structure, glaring at his dark surroundings. They kept elves here? Locked up in this dark, dank, hole? He was astounded that anyone could be so cruel.

He was led up the stairs and into a grand room.

"Ahh, my new friend, how are you, Thorongil? Or do you prefer Estel?" an oily man in his early fifties stepped from behind the only desk, his face contorted into a malicious smile.

"Do not use that name, it is foul on your horrid tongue!" Aragorn snapped, his glare dangerous.

"Oh tsk, tsk. You simply _must_ learn manners. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Godéad, and you will address me as such. Not like the…fond nicknames you have come up with for the lovely Caireth. What has she told you of your duties?"

"That I am to give orders and…deal out…punishments," Aragorn replied.

"Yes, well, that is true. You will live with the slaves. I will provide you with fresh clothing and such. Are there any questions?"

"No," Aragorn said harshly.

"Good," the man's voice was still oily. "You may leave."

Aragorn was led out of the room, perfectly willing to go, he wanted to get back to his friend. The cell he was thrown into was dark and dank. And very, very damp. He heard shuffling and a voice that sounded oh so small came out of the darkness.

"Estel?"

"Yes Legolas, it is I. Who is the other elf?"

"Why am I not surprised, Estel?" a very familiar voice came out of the darkness. Aragorn almost gagged in his surprise.

"Glorfindel?" he cried, "What are you…oh…dumb question."

"Very, how are you, are you all right?" the ranger's old mentor asked, worry thick in his voice (which was rather hoarse).

"I am fine. But…I do have a question. Outside there is an elf...in a…well, that's not important. Who is the elf the overseers call 'black beauty?'" Aragorn asked. He could hear Glorfindel take a shuddering breath.

"Oh Estel…it is…it is Elladan."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Well, that's the end of chapter 8. I started this chapter off nice and happy…didn't end that way. Our beloved LotR is to be made into a musical! And Gandalf's staff is black! And the black riders look like pieces of canvas cotton candy! –growls- anyways…we now have met Glorfy and 'Dan!**

**REVIEW!**

_Mir nin- my gem (I thought this was an appropriate name for little Théodwyn, who is fast becoming a possible sequel character…)_

_Anur nin- my sun (yes, I know he's her SON not SUN, but I thought it was a cute endearing name, you guys have anything better, let me know!)_

_Mellon nin- my friend_

_Goheno nin- forgive me_

_Morpen- dark one. This is me being VERY creative. Do NOT use this name if you are aiming for half-decent elvish…_


	9. The Mines

**-Slides in, holding black box in front of her- nobody move and the elf in the big black box won't get hurt! **

**So, I'm terribly sorry about how late this chapter is, I was going to post it yesterday but ff. net had other plans. How unusual! –grumbles- anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**

* * *

Aragorn felt anger unlike any other welling up in his heart. Elladan was in that box. Elladan had been crying out for help. _His brother_ had been in that _box!_ He stood up quickly, his face darkening as he walked to the bars of the cell.**Aragorn felt anger unlike any other welling up in his heart. Elladan was in that box. Elladan had been crying out for help. had been in that He stood up quickly, his face darkening as he walked to the bars of the cell. 

"Cairdor!" he roared into the hallway. The man in question appeared a moment later, eyeing Aragorn with something akin to contempt.

"What is it, overseer?" he questioned, his voice chillingly dark.

"Take me to Godéad," his voice was calm, but commanding, it left no room for argument. Cairdor found himself opening the door and pulling the ranger into the hall. He led him out of the dark dungeon.

Aragorn was determinately ignoring Legolas' shouts that he needed to come back and not go and do something stupid.

The go and do something stupid point was inevitable as far as he was concerned.

He blinked in the bright light (so it wasn't bright, but it was brighter) as they reached the door to the office he had been in earlier. Cairdor pushed it open and shoved Aragorn inside, following him more quietly.

"My Lord? The ranger wishes to speak with you," the man said softly, his eyes down.

"Ah yes, what can I do for you, Thorongil?" Godéad asked; the sound of his oily voice making Aragorn feel dirty.

"Let the elf in the black box outside out," Aragorn hissed, his voice icy in its anger.

"Now, why would I do that?" the lord of the palace asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"That is my _brother_ in that box. I suggest you let him out, _now_," Aragorn replied, his eyes growing darker by the second.

"Oh dear, that is just simply horrid, of course I shall have him brought down!" Godéad said with a smile on his face. "But if I do that, you are in my debt. And any…disturbances and I will put him and both of those blonde elves in that box and make you hear their pleas. Is that understood?"

"It is," Aragorn said hurriedly. Anything to get his brother out of that box.

Godéad rose and said something softly to Cairdor that Aragorn couldn't hear, the red-headed man bowed and left, his shoulders squared.

"Whilst we wait for him to return with your brother, why don't we talk? I didn't get much of a chance to explain to you what your duties entailed. Please, sit down," he said, his voice and smile chilling.

Aragorn sat his eyes wary, "why do you need me so badly?"

"My dear boy, surely you have come to that conclusion on your own! I run an elven slave trade, and I do not speak elvish! How to I give them orders?"

"You don't," Aragorn replied flatly, his eyes narrowed. "You let them free, as they should be. You don't keep them in this dark dank whole of a home, and you _do not_ keep them in black boxes!"

"It is an effective manner of punishment; tell me, what had the elf been saying?"

"I will never tell you what my brother said, I wouldn't do it if my life depended on it!" Aragorn snapped angrily.

"Would you do it if your little blonde friend's life did?" Godéad asked conversationally.

Aragorn was spared the need to answer when the door opened and Cairdor returned, pushing in front of him the large black box. The elf inside was silent, and Aragorn's hair stood on end. Godéad smiled and handed him the keys.

"Go ahead, open it up!" the lord said calmly, his eyes glowing with…amusement?

With trembling hands Aragorn opened the box, his heart in his throat. The large black door swung open and the elf inside was revealed.

Elladan sat in the corner farthest from the door, his knees drawn up to his chest and his head on his knees, he did not move nor show any reaction to the door swinging open.

"_It is so dark…so empty. Do not leave me here alone, Elrohir! Elrohir, help!"_

"Elladan, Elladan it is I, shh, come here, come here," Aragorn whispered, his heart constricting. He felt tears gather in his eyes as his brother looked up with a pale face and large eyes.

Deciding that he didn't need to wait outside the box he moved as far in as the small space would allow. He leaned forward and pulled the shaking form of his brother into his arms, his eyes wide with anger.

Elladan buried his face in his little brother's tunic, shame flooding his features, then fear. Were they locking Estel up as well?

"Estel! You must get out…" he breathed, his voice full of pain. "You must…"

"Hush, shh, it is all right Elladan, you are safe, I am here," Aragorn replied. He wanted nothing more than to take his brother outside to see the stars, but that would not be allowed. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on the frightened elf's forehead, then pulled him gently out.

"Breathe Elladan, breathe the fresh air," he said soothingly. His brother's bleary eyes met his own, and he gave the elf's hand an encouraging squeeze.

"Take them back to their cell. Ranger you are to start your duties in the morning," he spoke slowly and deliberately, Godéad did not want them to see that he was affected by their show of emotion. He closed his eyes and walked to the window. As he stood there he could almost see the snow falling softly, just as it had almost 10 years ago. As he watched the ground below he could almost see her, a woman in a pale pink dress walking below, her head of dark curls held high, her laugh piercing the silence of the freshly falling snow. Her eyes, he could not see them, but he knew them to be green. He saw her stumble, the shaft of an arrow protruding through her chest. He watched her fall.

Saw her die.

Godéad's eyes closed in pain, his wife. His beautiful wife. How he missed her.

"I am sorry, Baisael, I am so sorry, my love," he whispered to the empty room.

---&---

"It would never have been this hard to sneak out were I in Gondor!" Morwen grumbled as she avoided her fifth contingent of that night.

"Ah, but my Lady Steelsheen, you are not in Gondor," a voice spoke from the shadows. Morwen spun around, her sword drawn.

"Randir!" she breathed, "I could have…oh never mind," she finished, seeing the elf's amused expression.

"My Lady, why would you be trying to sneak away from these fine warriors?" the elf asked with an amused sparkle in his eyes.

"I received your message, Thorongil sent you. I have promised him my help, and my help he will receive."

"Then it is good to know I shall have a traveling companion, Lady Steelsheen," the elf replied.

Morwen nodded, she supposed she had known the elf would come. His Prince and friend were out there, after all. She reached behind her head and swiftly braided her dark locks away from her face. With a soft smile at the elf she mounted her horse.

"Come, elf, and see if you can keep up with the Mearas, fly Blanca, fly!" the queen called, charging across the plains.

Randir shook his head and smiled as he followed the queen. _Mortals are funny like that,_ he decided as he urged his horse on, _one second they are horribly solemn, and the next they are like children._ It was a comforting thought; he hoped the Queen would stay that way.

---&---

The next morning they were woken crudely from their sleep by a loud noise outside their cell.

"It is time to get up," snapped Cairdor. Aragorn rose to his feet, pulling Elladan up with him. The dark haired elf smiled encouragingly to let his little brother know that he was all right. Aragorn nodded and then helped Legolas up; the prince's bound hands made it difficult to move around.

"Thank you, _naneth,_" Legolas said with a soft smile. Aragorn chuckled softly, watching the Prince for any signs of infection of fever. "I am fine, Estel, I promise," the elf assured the ranger.

"This is all very touching, but it is time to get to work. Ranger, come with me, now. Thank you. Elves, an experienced overseer will come to gather you and bring you to your work station."

Cairdor led him down the hall and out of the dungeons. They went through a door he hadn't seen before and entered a towering room. Aragorn guessed it was the entire height of the palace from top to bottom, and it was very long. Elves stood in groups, some with their heads held high, some with them drooping so that they nearly touched their chests.

Aragorn closed his eyes momentarily, trying to block out the sight. Cairdor led him to a group of men, some young, some old, who were standing in a corner.

"This is…" Cairdor broke of, not sure what Aragorn was calling himself.

"Strider," the ranger said, glaring at Cairdor.

"This is Strider, he is our new overseer. He'll be given orders to each of your elves, as he can speak their foul tongue, and then he'll join Ambyre and Naerdor in the mines."

There were some muttered greetings from the younger ones. But the older ones mostly nodded, not bothering to say anything to the new comer. He would have to prove himself to them first.

"Here come them elves," a burly man who looked to be about 50 said.

Aragorn turned around, and sure enough the elves were being herded towards them, the ones in front being pushed by the ones in back, and the ones in back being prodded forward by spears.

The ranger anxiously scanned the faces of the elves for Legolas, Glorfindel, and his brother. He couldn't see them. As he scanned he saw some faces he knew, either from his journeys to Lorien and Mirkwood, or elves he had lived with since he had come to Rivendell. It made him sick to his stomach to see them all herded like cattle.

_How did they catch them all, there must be at least one hundred elves here! _he thought to himself. But even as he asked the question he knew the answer, it wasn't uncommon for elves to go visit other elves for an extended period of time, while it would be odd that they had left with no notice, it would not be considered suspicious.

The elves were then shoved into separate groups, and Aragorn was finally able to spot his friends and brother. They were in a group with two Mirkwood elves, a Lorien elf, and a particularly strict healer from Imladris. He resisted the urge to chuckle as she glared angrily at the man who had just prodded Elladan with his spear. He couldn't hear what she had said, but he could only guess it was something like "do you know how many times I have had to patch him up! I refuse to let you make more work for me!" her response earned her a sharp slap across the face, but it didn't seem to faze her. Aragorn shook his head, that healer had more guts in her than all the overseer's combined.

"Follow me," Cairdor snapped, dragging him to first one group of elves, than another. The last group he was brought to was the one with Legolas, Elladan, Glorfindel, and the healer in it.

"Are you all right?" was the first thing he said in elvish, careful to keep his voice even, so it didn't sound like a question.

"As well as we can be, do not get yourself in trouble Estel," both Elladan and Legolas answered.

"_Goheno nin,_" he said softly. "Your place of work is…in the…mines," he almost couldn't say it. He watched as Legolas' eyes widened briefly before his face became impassive.

"You are a traitor, you foolish human! A traitor! How could you do this!" one of the Mirkwood elves, whose name Aragorn couldn't remember, snapped.

"He does it to keep me alive, hold your tongue!" Legolas said angrily, spinning around.

"_Saes daro!_" Aragorn barked, attempting to sound stern, "_saes, _I do not want to have to cause any of you harm. Try to keep your tempers in check," he said softly, almost pleading with the elves. They all nodded, the healer watching him with an approving eye.

"You are to soft with them, Strider," the burly man, who Aragorn now knew as Ambyre said. "Take a firm hand with them elves you need to! They're nothing but trouble; it's foolish to try to reason with him. Be silent scum!" Ambyre snapped, smacking the Mirkwood elf across the face with his whip. And ugly red welt appearing on his face. The elf spun around, his temper hot, but the healer put a hand on his shoulder and said something harshly in elvish.

"What'd she say boy?" the man asked, glaring at Aragorn.

"She told him to mind his tongue," Aragorn said truthfully. The man nodded.

"Smart girl," he said, giving the she-elf's hair a brief tug, watching the fury flash across her face.

"If you are done handling the el-slaves, I would suggest we go to the mines," Aragorn said swiftly, not liking the way the man watched them all.

They walked down several sets of stairs before reaching a cave-like hole. The man tried to shove the slaves in, but Legolas had stopped at the entrance, clearly fighting himself. Aragorn stepped quickly next to him and began whispering softly in elvish.

"I am right here, _mellon nin,_ do not fear. Come, we shall do it together." The ranger put his hand on the elf's shoulder, and they stepped inside.

Two hours later Aragorn could see his brother was stumbling, the dark was doing him no good, and after being locked in that box it was probably causing him harm. He saw him stumble and fall, scattering dirt and rocks over the path.

Aragorn had been staying close to Legolas, and was to far away to stop the whip that was snaking through the air towards his brother's back.

Glorfindel wasn't.

The golden haired elf grabbed the overseer's wrist and punched him soundly in the jaw. The overseer stumbled backwards, a scowl on his face.

"Naerdor, go and get Cairdor, this elf needs to be taken to the punishment room. And you thought you'd have to wait to get the satisfaction of beating one of the whelps!" the man said, directing the last part at Aragorn. The ranger's face paled considerably.

Cairdor came down shortly after, four men behind them. He snapped something at them, and they went forward to grab Glorfindel. The golden hair elf dodged them time and again, carefully landing blows. But he didn't see the cart behind him, and stumbled, falling to the floor. The four men were on him instantly and his hands were bound.

Cairdor walked up to him, a smile twisted on his face as he gripped the Balrog slayer's chin.

"Did you think you could escape, oh you foolish elf, you will pay for each bruise upon my men's back," he stopped and smiled devilishly at Aragorn, "Well come along, Strider," he then switched his eyes to Ambyre, "grab the blonde haired elf as well. Move along! We don't want Strider to refuse, now do we?"

Aragorn followed the men up the stairs, keeping one eye on the ones who were very nearly dragging Glorfindel, and one eye on the one's who had Legolas.

The "punishment room" as Ambyre had called it was a small room. Several whips of different sizes lined the walls, and one wall had shackles of different heights on it. Aragorn paled even more if possible. Glorfindel was secured firmly to the wall, his face facing it so that his back was facing the center of the room. Aragorn's eyes darkened when he realized what they were asking him to do.

"15 lashes for interfering with punishment, 20 lashes for striking your betters, and 15 more for evading punishment. Lashes will be delivered with this whip," Cairdor said, holding up a thick whip with pieces of metal all over it. "Total lashes with whip, 50. Strider, here you go!" he smiled, his eyes glowing with amusement.

Aragorn took the whip and moved behind Glorfindel, he could see the men who held Legolas out of the corner of his eyes.

"One wrong move, Strider, and your elf friend will be killed," Cairdor said slowly, as if talking to a child.

Aragorn drew a shuddering breath, "_Goheno nin, _Glorfindel," he said softly, closing his eyes as he raised the whip.

* * *

**Mwhahahaha! A cliffy! A fun cliffy at that. Really, in all honesty this chapter was a lot of fun to write. And it was about a page longer than I expected it to be, which is great. Anyways, review! And look, I even remembered translations! **

_Naneth-mother _

_Goheno nin- forgive me _

_Saes daro- please stop _

_Saes- please _


	10. Torment of Another Kind

**So, for my wondrous excuse of the month. My internet died. Something about my brother unplugging an Ethernet cord and it erased our internet or something. So major ugh, But tis working now!**

**I have a story recommendation for you guys, I'm doing the BETA work on it, and it's by my friend Local Vagabond. It's called Reckoning. It should be a good read.**

**I also have a most fabulous quote that seems in order as…well…Godéad has been strangled/burnt/tortured/whatever fanciful methods of demise you guys can come up with. It comes via two of the wonderful, extremely talented "Write Sisters" Sarah and Hannah! "The everlasting conflict of Fanfic writing, you spend your time alternately beating up the heroes and saving the villains." And on that happy note, I leave you to your reading!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------**

Aragorn's hand trembled as he let his fifth lash fall upon his father's friend's back. He shook his head and raised his arm again, a frown on his face. It was only the sixth, how long could he continue this! He thanked the Valar a thousand times over that Glorfindel wasn't screaming, he knew he would not be able to continue if Glorfindel was crying out.

Aragorn drew in a shaky breath and brought his arm back up.

"_Have strength Estel, I do not blame you,"_ the whispered words from balrog-slayer were enough to make Aragorn's eyes fill with tears.

After all, he was beating the older elf, and Glorfindel was telling _him_ to have strength? If the situation were not so serious Aragorn would have laughed.

He honestly would have.

As it was, he was trying to not turn the whip on Cairdor, or better yet, Godéad. But he would have settled for Cairdor.

He was at lash twenty-nine when Glorfindel whimpered. In that second Aragorn's heart nearly stopped. _Valar don't do this, please, oh Elbereth save us!_ he begged to himself.

Glorfindel bit his lip to keep another whimper from coming out. He would never give the people the satisfaction of his screams. There was another reason he did this though, if he cried out too often, Aragorn would have to stop, no amount of threats would force him to continue. And then they would kill the Prince of Mirkwood, and Glorfindel would not be responsible for that.

The Balrog slayer closed his eyes as another lash, than another fell upon his back. His breathing was in short gasps, and his hair stuck to his face.

Aragorn's hand trembled as he raised the whip again, he could tell by Glorfindel's movements that he was in pain. A nasty little voice in his head spoke out, _it's your fault, all your fault, you did it, you did it! _The chant was endless. The ranger brought the whip up, and it fell from his hand. He automatically looked at the guard holding Legolas.

The man held a blade to the archer's throat.

"No!" Aragorn's voice tore through the silence that had taken over. "No! I just dropped the whip, let him go!" his eyes glinted black in the dark room.

"Now tell me ranger, why should I let him go?" Cairdor spoke from someplace to his left.

"Because I have not stopped, I have done nothing wrong, please, Cairdor. Legolas is innocent, punish me if you must," Aragorn would say whatever they wanted. He would not sit there and watch his friend _die_.

"You have provided a suitable argument, continue. Be assured, the elf will not die this day," he spoke with a smile, harsh though it was.

Twenty lashes later he was allowed to stop. The whip dropped from his hands as though it burned.

"Take the elf to the main prisoner room; they can all start living together. The cells are for trouble makers," Cairdor said brusquely, he watched with satisfaction as his men dragged the bloody elf from the room. He turned back to the ranger. "This took to long. You wasted nearly an hour with your slow strokes. Tell me boy, how many times did you drop the whip?"

"I dropped it seven times," Aragorn replied dully.

Cairdor grinned and moved towards Legolas, "exactly," he said with a smile. "Now, I can think of a lot of things I can do with the number seven, do you know it's a lucky number? Well, even if you didn't, it is," he paused, "lucky for me at least. I cannot say the same for your wonderful elven friend here," he finished with a big grin.

"Don't touch him," Aragorn said threatening, watching Cairdor walk over to the man who held Legolas.

"Ah, but I can, and I will. You know why I can ranger?" he paused, "because you know that if you touch me I will kill them all slowly, very, very slowly. And you do not wish to be the cause of that, now do you?"

Aragorn didn't answer, but kept his eyes locked on the man who moved closer to his friend.

"Do not touch me, filth!" Legolas said with a deadly tone in his voice.

Cairdor reached out a hand and wrapped it in Legolas' long hair. He smiled as he counted up, clearly measuring something, Aragorn shuddered he did _not_ like where this was going. Not at _all_.

"Now, seven times you dropped it. So here is what I will do, seven inches off this pretty elf's hair, and let us see him hide behind it!"

"You would not…" Aragorn said helplessly.

Legolas' eyes flashed in fear, this man was _not_ going to cut off his hair, the elven Prince began to struggle. The red-headed man leaned closer, whispering into his ear.

"I will kill him if you fight me," Cairdor hissed, his eyes holding no lie.

Legolas' head dropped to his chest, he would not let Aragorn die, no matter how painful it ended up being for himself.

Cairdor grinned, "now, I could let the ranger do it, but he would be too nice. So I'll be doing it!" he laughed harshly and Legolas knew his face was paling. He tired to move his hair away from the man, but Cairdor was having none of it, he yanked Legolas back by the handful of hair he still had.

The red-head pulled his blade up so that it was next to Legolas' chin. The Prince closed his eyes and turned away.

"And remember this, ranger, it is your entire fault," Cairdor said, he then took the dagger and ripped it through the elven prince's hair. Legolas grimaced as he felt like his hair was being ripped out, it actually was. As Cairdor jerked the knife through his hair Legolas closed his eyes, he didn't want to see his locks plummeting to the floor.

Aragorn received no such luxury. He stared, horror struck as Cairdor dragged his knife through Legolas' locks, transfixed as the golden pieces of hair floated to the ground.

"You've trimmed off seven inches! Leave him be!" Aragorn snapped.

"All right, I will. Take him to the main room I showed you earlier. Any strange activities and your other friends will pay, with their lives," Cairdor said with a smile. Aragorn nodded and moved towards Legolas. He gingerly helped his friend out of the man's iron grip. The two left the room.

"Legolas, I am so sorry," Aragorn said softly.

The elven Prince didn't answer.

"Legolas?"

The elf turned his head away. Aragorn stopped, hurt flooding his features.

"I have lost you then, and Glorfindel," Aragorn spun around and slammed his fist into the wall, his eyes clouding over in tears. "Legolas I-"

"It…is not your fault; I do not blame you, nor should he," Legolas said so softly Aragorn almost missed it.

The ranger moved closer to the elf and turned him to face him. Tear tracks marred the pale skin. Aragorn wiped them away, trying to decide between glaring and talking. He picked talking.

"Oh, _mellon nin,_ it is only hair," Aragorn said as gently as possible.

"It is not only hair, Estel; it is my inheritance, from my mother, from my father, it is all I have," the prince said, almost angrily.

Aragorn rested his hands on the beings shoulder, occasionally using one or the other to wipe away the continuous tears.

"It is not only that, is it?" Aragorn said again, prying gently.

"I hate this feeling," Legolas said, then stopped.

"What feeling?" Aragorn prodded.

"This feeling of helplessness, this man…these men, could take your life, or Elladan's, or Glorfindel's, or that healers whose name I cannot remember, and I could do nothing about it. I hate this fear, I hate not knowing…and I hate that Elladan calls Godéad 'master' because he fears that box, I hate the hole! Estel, I _hate_ it!" the prince looked so lost that Aragorn squeezed his shoulders more tightly. The prince leaned forward and put his forehead on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Legolas," Aragorn said softly.

"I cannot do this Estel, I cannot…" the elf said slowly.

"Yes you can, Legolas, you are so much braver than I am, you know that. You can survive this, _we_ can survive this," Aragorn said soothingly.

"Can I?" the prince said softly, then grimaced, "forgive me, Estel! You must be going mad, let us go see how Glorfindel is!"

"Glad to have you back," Aragorn said, beginning to relax.

"Say it," the prince commanded.

"Say what?"

"Say what you are not saying, it is all right. I know that you know that I know that you want to say what you think I do not know, so say it."

"Legolas…_what_ are you talking about?"

"I know you know what I mean!"

"Legolas, is you say 'know' one more time I will…"

"I know, I know," the prince broke in with an impish grin.

Aragorn glared at him, "_miblo orch,"_ he muttered, shaking hair out of his eyes.

Legolas raised his eyebrow, "excuse me, I didn't quite catch that," the prince said regally.

"You have thoroughly confused me," Aragorn admitted with a smile.

"Ah, but _mellon nin, _you are so easy to confuse," the prince said with a grin.

They arrived at the indicated room, it was large, its ceiling was low, but floor area was massive. Legolas stopped at the entrance.

It was not a room.

It was a cave.

Aragorn rested a hand on the prince's shoulder and smiled at him, "you _can_ do this."

Legolas nodded and together they entered the room, almost immediately Aragorn was fidgeting. His eyes were downcast and his face was losing color. Legolas led him through the mass of elves, spotting the familiar healer bent over the familiar Balrog-slayer.

"Lamaeneth," Aragorn said, nodding to the healer. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Stay out of my way Estel," she responded instantly, then smiled at him, "in fact, you can keep _Elladan_ out of my way. How does that sound?" the dark haired healer pointed to the brown haired son of Elrond, who was currently trying to get nearer to Glorfindel.

"Of course," Aragorn went over and knocked his brother to the ground, and promptly sat on him. "So, how is he?"

"Unconscious for now, a blessing really, he is difficult. Worse than you and Elrohir combined," she nodded in Elladan's direction, "your brother is turning blue."

Aragorn shot up off the older twin, apologizing to him and then sitting down on the floor. Someone had picked this area on purpose; their 'home' in this part of the cave was inside a small niche, large enough for seven or eight full grown people and a child.

"You are the only female here," Aragorn said, musing.

"I am the only female who happened to be out with the patrol at the time," she responded with a wry grin. Aragorn nodded, that made sense, one of the few women in Imladris who could basically defend herself she usually went out with the patrols.

"I am sorry, I will tell Ada if you wish not to join patrols any longer," he said quietly.

Lamaeneth laughed quietly. "Coming from the most stubborn of humans, that was a rather…unintelligent statement!" she said quietly as she tied of a long strip of fabric around Glorfindel's body, judging by the fact that her skirts were several inches shorter Aragorn could guess the 'bandage's' origin.

"And he can sleep now, we should leave him be," Lamaeneth said as she stood up and wiped her hands on her shortened skirts.

Caireth came around, her eyes dark, and in this light she looked youthful and pretty. Aragorn didn't even smile in acknowledgment as she threw down a pack of food. Inside was enough dried meat for each to have two. Legolas outright refused to eat it, Elladan nibbled cautiously. The healer rolled her eyes and turned away from it, but none of them would allow Aragorn to not eat.

"You are human, you need more food, we are elves, we cannot die from starvation! ¤" Elladan said, all but force feeding Aragorn. The human ate it slowly, glaring at the present (conscious) elves.

"There, are you happy now?"

"Very," Legolas answered promptly.

The all leaned up against the wall, the healer closest to Glorfindel.

"He should wake up tonight," she said idly. Not really minding whether or not anyone heard or cared about her statement. They sat in silence for a while.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked quietly, his eyes wide in the darkness. He was watching his friend intently, no one had really _seen_ the elven prince, he had been mostly in the shadows. No one had seen his hair.

"Yes, _mellon nin?_" the elf asked quietly.

"No-" the human began. He didn't finish however.

Aragorn slumped forward, making connection with the floor via audible thud.

"ESTEL!"

**So, what do you all think of my wonderful ending? No? You don't like it? I can't see why not…) Anyways, it's nice to have an internet. So you know, I'm around. **

**Reviews fuel the writing process…you know the drill! grins Let's get to 100! Please? I'd feel REALLY special is I got 100 reviews. And the specialer (is that a word) I feel…the more I update!**

_Mellon nin- my friend_

_Miblo orch- go kiss an orch. (I usually use Dreamingfifi's dictionary, but this one is CoE…so it can go either way!)_


	11. Hidden Talents

**-snatches Cairdor away from memyselfandi- hey! You can't kill him yet! I need him! –grins- how about this, you can have him at the end of the story –waves magic keyboard fingers and Cairdor's hair re-appears-**

**So, as I sit here, writing this lovely chapter, I am eating a most unusual snack…mushrooms. So, now that I feel sufficiently hobbit-like I will let you get on with the reading part of your job! -grins-**

Time seemed to stop for the elven prince as he watched his friend plummet to the ground.

"Estel!" his own harsh cry echoed in his ears as he moved towards his friend. He could see Elladan, he could see Lamaeneth, and he could see them moving forward, but he did not register their existence. He had only one goal; get to Aragorn.

"Strider, Aragorn, Estel, for the Valar's sake look at me!" Legolas said hoarsely. The human didn't stir, and Legolas found himself being pushed aside by one fretting healer.

"_Out_ of my way, princling, if you know what is good for you!" the elleth said forcefully. She efficiently checked the human's vitals, and then checked for a fever. "_Amarth feag_! Why this, why now!" the healer muttered angrily.

"Lamaeneth?" Elladan questioned.

"I do not know what is wrong! An illness like this, I have never seen! He needs the help of a human," she said, she stood up. "I will find that woman," she strode off. Elladan shook his head.

"More guts than Godéad will ever have, that one. She's fiery. The only healer I have ever seen Glorfindel and even Erestor obey. "You do not question Lamaeneth, it is simply not done."

Legolas nodded numbly, one hand was idly stroking Aragorn's hair, and the other was clenched so tightly into a fist his knuckles were white.

"Valar as my witness, I will not let this go unpunished; they will pay," Legolas seethed. He looked at the rest of the foul meat, entirely untouched by the elves, and his face paled. This was his fault, all his fault.

He closed his eyes and touched Aragorn's face softly.

"Forgive me _mellon nin,_ I beg of you, forgive me…" if the human died…no! No. That would not happen, he would be fine.

A few minutes later one clearly annoyed healer and one equally frustrated Cairdor appeared.

"I will take him to _my_ healers, elf, and you will not say another word on the subject!" Cairdor said hotly, his eyes narrowed. Lamaeneth stood to her full height and fixed him with a look that clearly said 'do _not_ mess with me.'

"No, _I_ will accompany him to make sure your healers do not worsen the situation. He may be a valuable asset to you, but he is my Lord's son and I will not see him die!"

"Lamaeneth, be silent," Elladan said quietly. The elleth turned to him, her eyes wide with anger. "Please," he added.

Legolas watched dazed as Lamaeneth removed Aragorn from his arms and walked away, towing a confused, irritated, and slightly amused Cairdor behind her. He sat back and watched, hoping that anything that came about from this would be good.

If his friend died, someone would pay dearly.

---&---

Morwen looked at her traveling companion; so far the elf was silent.

"You do not like inns," she said quietly.

"Yet it was my idea to come. I _must_ find my Prince, I _refuse_ to tell Thranduil that he died," he said. _Not to mention Lord Elrond, _Randir thought, _yes, I most definitely do not want to get two of the most influential elven lords/kings mad at me. Legolas, if you die I will…well…killing you won't work. Oh well. I'll figure something out if it comes to that._

"Randir?" the queen said, glancing up at him.

"Did you say something?" Randir said, pulling away from his thoughts. They had been on the road for a few days, occasionally stopping at taverns or inns to see if there was any news.

"Listen to that man over there, the one with a black hair," Steelsheen replied quietly. Randir turned his full attention on the man, catching fragments of each statement.

"…elves…slave…trade…new….overseer…elvish…" the man was saying.

"_Rohech!_" Randir said quietly, "I cannot hear him! I need to know more…" he pulled his hood tighter over his ears.

"No! You are an elf, here, let _me_ do it," Morwen said. She shed her cloak and pulled down the neckline of her dress. The queen sauntered over, looking every bit a barmaid.

"I _am_ sorry to interrupt," she said, "but I couldn't help overhear your…conversation. I've been looking to buy a new slave to suit my needs, you wouldn't know of a place I could get an elf, would you?" the queen asked, smiling at the men. The black haired one, who had been talking, was clearly drunk, smiled at her.

"Why, 'ave a sit down lass and I might oblige you!" he said, laughing uproariously. Morwen smiled and plopped herself down on the man's lap, smiling again.

"Well, do tell, if you would, and I might oblige you," she said, still smiling. The man's grin widened.

"Looks like I've got me a keeper, boys! Of course, in Rhûn lass, 'ere's a man called Godéad, 'e's my main supplier 'e is. He just got a new shipment of them elves in," he smiled when Morwen scrunched her nose as though in disgust, "and I 'ear, through the grapevine, that 'ere's a real purty blonde one. Somthin' 'bout some prince or 'nother. 'E'll be worth your money, 'e will!"

Morwen smiled a rose, nodding to the gentlemen, "why thank you, have a nice night boys, mayhap I'll see you later?" she gave a flirtatious wink and walked away. She moved quickly out of the bar, waiting for Randir.

The elf came out with eyes so wide they should rightfully have popped out of his head.

"Where did you learn to do _that_?" he asked in surprise.

"Well, I was the daughter of a wealthy lord in Gondor; you didn't expect me to spend my time sewing! It is quite the useful skill, in fact, I met Thengel doing that," she said with a smile. Randir's eyes widened even more, if possible.

"Women," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I hope that's a compliment!" she said. "Come on, we have to get moving. Godéad is the man's name, I wonder at his motives…"

"Whatever his motives may be, rest assured, my queen, we will find him. And he will pay for his crimes."

"That is comforting knowledge, but we must go. First…I have some post I need sent, there is a carrier pigeon stand down the road, come."

The letter was in code; she could only hope they would know what she meant.

---&---

Legolas was pacing. Three days. _Three days_, Aragorn and Lamaeneth had been gone. Three days without news on the state of his friend. Lamaeneth was right, Glorfindel had awoken. He had awoken in time to stop a devastatingly irate Elladan from murdering a snide Lorien elf who had made a harsh comment about his human brother.

Of course, Glorfindel had definitely _not_ told the elf in very detailed terms exactly what he would be telling Galadriel about her warden's attitude towards her adoptive grandson, whom she thought particularly charming.

No. Of course he hadn't said that all…

Legolas drew his thoughts away from the obnoxious Lorien elf, who, when they got away from this place, he would quite happily teach a lesson. _Ah, there I go again, stop thinking about that elf!_ It made him think about Aragorn, and when he thought about Aragorn he got…nervous. Aragorn would have called it twitchy…but then again that human did have some unusual terms…_STOP! I will not think about him…I will not think about him…I will not…oh, this isn't working **at all!**_ He decided, thoroughly irritated. _Pacing is not befitting of an elf prince, Legolas. Straighten your spin, princes do not slouch! _The lesson his tutor had given him when he was naught but one-hundred popped into his brain, ah, if only Faegon could see him now…he would be thoroughly disappointed. Oh well, it wasn't like Legolas had listened to those lessons anyways…

"Leafie," one of the overseers called. Legolas cursed under his breath, he would kill Elladan for saying his translated name in front of Ambyre, by the Valar he would!

"Leafie!" another man called out angrily.

Legolas rose and sauntered over to the men with one raised eyebrow, "Yes?" he asked.

"You are wanted in the healing wing, come with me…Leafie," he added the name as an afterthought, trying to provoke the stoic elf.

Legolas glared at him but said nothing. He quietly followed the man away, they went up two stair cases and reached ground level. One more set of stairs and a turn to the right landed them in a plain white room that Legolas recognized as the aforementioned healing ward. The first thing he saw was Lamaeneth leaning over a large man on a bed.

"He will live," she pronounced, distaste evident in her words. A young boy, no more than thirteen nodded and darted off. Lamaeneth brushed her hands off on the skirt of her dress and began walking away, without turning she inclined her head, "If you would follow me, Prince Legolas," she said. Legolas followed her warily, what would he see when he came around the corner?

When he did see it was hard not to smile. Elladan lay asleep on the bed, curled up with his head in the bed's occupant's lap. The occupant of said bed was tenderly brushing strands out of the elf's face.

"Strider! You…do _not_ ever scare me like that again," Legolas said, glaring at the man. Yet he spoke softly; he didn't want to wake Elladan up.

"Legolas, _mellon nin_ my apologies, I wasn't thinking you know. I forgot to do that as I passed out," he smiled.

"It isn't funny, Aragorn!" Legolas said. But then he shook his head and sat down next to his friend. "How long have we been gone?"

"Nearly a month now, I asked Lamaeneth, she said she has been here for a week. They arrived only days before we did, but it is a longer journey than from Rohan. Ada must be worried sick…" Aragorn said slowly.

"How have _you_ been, _mellon nin_? You have been here for nearly three days!"

"I am sorry for worrying you, but Elladan has been sleeping so much better up here, I couldn't make him go back. The bed rest is driving me mad, but Elladan is doing better," he punctuated his words by gently running his hand over the elf's dark locks.

Legolas was silent, was there any answer he could rightly make, he didn't want Aragorn to return to that dark hole, and he didn't want Elladan to. Yet every time he entered that cave he had to stop and take a deep breath, he needed Aragorn; he just did.

Aragorn nodded sympathetically, smiling at his friend. Legolas shuffled his feet a bit.

"I am sorry…about the other day. I was just worried…you know, about Glorfindel. It _is_ just hair," Legolas admitted.

Aragorn just smiled at him.

---&---

"Can we not go any faster?" the elf asked for the fifth time that night.

"No, Randir, you are an elf, you are far older than me. SO tell me, _why_ do I feel like your mother?"

"Um…"

"Exactly. Now be silent and keep moving. If we go any faster our horses will drop dead, and do you _really_ want a dead horse on your hands?"

"No…" the elf grumbled.

"Good," Morwen answered, wondering if she had finally put the elf at ease for the night. She was pretty sure she was exceedingly patient, a mother of, what was the count now? Ah yes, four, and the wife of the most impatient man she would ever meet…or that's what she had thought.

But then she had met Randir.

She chuckled lightly, though dread weighed heavily upon her heart. The elf she traveled with raised an eyebrow but did not choose to comment.

For that the queen was grateful.

---&---

Elrohir heard the pecking on his window. His eyes cleared and he was shaken groggily from sleep.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

"All right!" Elrohir grumbled, sitting up in bed. A small grey pigeon sat on his window, tapping insistently. He opened it and the pigeon flew in, landing gracefully on his shoulder. He took the letter from the small bird and opened it, one hand idly stroking the pigeon.

_Dear Lords Elrond and Elrohir,_

_It was not your son and brother who received your note; it was I. To tell you too much would endanger their lives, for I do not doubt this post is being tracked, as I know I am... Hope and Greenleaf alike will fade in the clutches of Rohan's good dead. May the twin ships not have them!_

_Steelsheen_

Elrohir's face paled drastically, "Ada!" he all but screamed as he left the room at a run. "Ada!"

"_Ion nin, man sa?"_ the elven lord asked quietly.

"It is Estel and Legolas, look! Here, I received a letter from the queen of Rohan…"

Elrond read the letter slowly, his eyes traveling over the parchment at a speed Elrohir would have previously called impossible.

"Hope and Greenleaf alike will fade in the clutches of _Rohan's_ good dead…Oh Valar. The man who has them is named Godéad, I know not who…or what he is. But he has a grudge against the elves. I think perhaps he would be good dead."

"Ada, we have to do-"

"We cannot do anything. We must trust Morwen," the Lord of Imladris replied.

"You mean to leave Estel and Legolas to that madman, Ada, what of Glorfindel, he is your best friend!"

Elrond closed his eyes, pain flooding his features, "you think I do not know that! Elrohir, there is nothing I can do from Imladris, we must trust Morwen in this matter!"

"But Ada!"

"She was named Steelsheen for a reason, _ion nin._"

**This chapter was a tad rushed, but I really wanted to get the Imladris scene in there. How do you like Morwen's Hidden talents? –grins- I know, great Queen. But hey it got done what needed to be done. **

**Anyways, I'm looking for a BETA reader, any takers?**

**We got to 100 reviews! –huggles reviewers- you all rock, thanks so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much!**

_Rohech- curses_

_Amarth faeg- evil fate_

_Mellon nin- my friend_

_Ion nin- my son_

_Ion nin man sa- my son, what is the matter?_


	12. It Seems Like Forever Ago

**Hello, hello. One thousand thanks to all of my reviewers! So, on a few notes. I _did_ mean to mention this in the last chapter. Yes, I did figure Leafie out from Nili, but I needed a nickname for Legolas, because Glorfindel has to be 'Sunny'. That poor, poor elf! **

**There was something else I was going to say…I just can't remember…oh yes! We are opening with a flashback of Godéad's, just so no one is confused.**

_

* * *

A young boy sat in a small field below the window of a high tower, once hand clutching firmly at the grass, the other tossing a ball up in the air, then down, and then up again. A woman with dark locks stood not far off, conversing quietly with a woman whose own hair was the color of steel. _

"_My girl, it would appear my eldest son is happy with you," the steel-haired woman spoke softly._

"_Indeed, and I am happy with him. He is more than I could have dreamed for…" she said softly. The steel-haired one smiled._

"_That is good, a good match for both our families."_

"_Yes, I agree, thank you my lady Tinclaws," the woman or rather girl replied. She was pretty, petite and innocent looking with dark ringlets that fell towards the middle of her back. The woman beside her, Tinclaws, was tan from years of labor, and carried herself as one who knew she had status. She had married wealthy, and years as a peasant had taught her much in the art of guile, she was crafty and a dangerous opponent. She had taken on a new apprentice no more than a month ago, a bright baby girl of two months. Her parents had been ready to dispose of her._

"_Lôneth! Come here my boy!" the woman looked too old to have children, she had been when she had had her youngest child. But the innocent youth brought laughter into her life, laughter she had been devoid of since her eldest son, Godéad, had turned fifteen._

_The dark haired youth ran up and grabbed his mother's skirts._

"_Mama! Can I go play with Godéad now?"_

"_No **melui nin**, Godéad is busy with his papers!"_

"_It is fine, mother, I will play with the child," Godéad said, appearing next to them. _

_Tinclaws glared, "the child is your brother. Address him as such."_

"_He deserves no respect; he is naught but an imp. Useless."_

"_Mama?"_

"_Godéad! Hush with your talk! I am your mother, listen closely now. He is your family, and soon he will be your only family!"_

_Years later Godéad would wonder if she knew just how soon._

"I erased all traces of her sweet, little boy. No one knows who Lôneth is, no one will ever know. Lôneth died with mother," Godéad said bitterly to the painting of a brown haired woman on the wall, "I died with you."

He let out a large sigh and sank into his chair, his head in his hands. "They will pay, all of them! They destroyed me! It will not work…I will kill them, all of them. They _will_ beg for my mercy before the end…"

---&---

"_Adar,_ no…_saes, car-ú anna-naeg e!"_ Legolas murmured in his sleep, he rolled unto his side, crying out in elvish, "Estel! _Daro! Daro! E no er-hên!"_

Aragorn sat up, his back protesting sleeping on the ground like that; they had been moved from the healing wing that morning. He saw that he was the only one awake; Elladan was curled up in a corner with Glorfindel protectively in front of him.

"Legolas?" he murmured as he rubbed his eyes. His eyes landed on the elf, his friend was thrashing in his sleep, his look vulnerable. Aragorn winced in sympathy when he heard the elf cry out for his father.

Quietly, so as not to wake the others, he moved so he was next to his friend. He lay his hand on his best friends' arm. The elf froze and whimpered shying away from his touch.

"No…" the elf murmured. Aragorn shook his head and drew the elf against his chest, soothing him with gentle words. Slowly the elf relaxed and he awoke from his nightmare.

"Legolas, are you all right?"

"Ada…they…they killed him…"

"No, Legolas, they didn't, your father is safe _mellon nin_, I promise," as he spoke he knew it was a stupid promise, he couldn't promise him anything about Thranduil anymore than Legolas could promise him that Elrond was safe in Rivendell.

Whatever the logics behind the promise, Legolas relaxed after that and he leaned into Aragorn.

"I hate nightmares," Legolas muttered, "I'm fine Aragorn," he added.

Aragorn didn't make a comment when Legolas didn't move from his arms.

Soon he heard the elf's breathing even out and he leaned against the wall. He didn't move the elf and he watched in amusement as his brother rolled over, smacking Glorfindel in the face.

The Golden haired elf sat up and frowned, gently brushing dark hair from Elladan's face. Aragorn smiled and leaned his head back. He had just relaxed against the wall when Glorfindel sat up straight, his eyes narrowed.

"_Man sa?" _Aragorn asked.

"Cairdor approaches," the golden haired elf hissed. Glorfindel gently shook Elladan, preferring to wake the elf himself rather than allow Cairdor to wake him.

"Grab the ranger. The elves will follow," the man barked, his eyes dark with promise.

Legolas was ripped roughly away from the human, "Estel…" he said softly in surprise as he hit the cold floor.

"Up, you lazy elf!" one of the men kicked Legolas in the ribs. Aragorn fought them, trying to get to the elf. In the end he was dragged from the room, and Legolas, Elladan, and Glorfindel were restrained by two men.

They were brought to Godéad's study, the room Aragorn had first visited when he arrived at the fortress. In the room was the same black box, Aragorn felt a chill crawl up his spine at the sight of it.

He moved instantly in front of the elves and took Elladan's hand, trying to calm the elf that had paled considerably.

"Hush, shh, it is all right, I won't let them take you," he said softly.

"Do not worry, Thorongil, it is not the elf who will be put into the box this day. In fact, it will not be any elf who is put into this box," Godéad's eyes glittered darkly, leaving no room for doubt exactly who would be put into the horrible black box.

"No, put me in there instead, please," Legolas said. He said it to protect his friend, but he also said it so Elladan wouldn't have to.

He would not see the eldest son of Elrond put in that box again.

Godéad just grinned. "Put him in!" he commanded his men, Legolas caught a look of pure panic on his best friend's face as he was shoved into the black box.

* * *

**I know that it is quite short, but my lovely AiH is interested in a quick chappy, so here it is! Also, I was going to say something else…but again I cannot remember what I was going to say.**

**Oh, and anyone who can tell me the band that wrote the lyrics in the title of my chapter gets to write a line for the next chappy!**

**Oh dear…my plot bunny is grinning at me…now I am frightend.**

**Review!**

_Adar,_ no…_saes, car-ú anna-naeg e- Father, no, please, hurt him not, he is innocent!_

_Estel! Daro! Daro! E no er-hên- Estel! Stop! Stop! He is a child!_

_Mellon nin-my friend_


	13. Aforementioned

**My congratulations and apologies to ****Elithraniel**** who correctly named the band, which was Green Day, she did not reach me with the line in the chapter she wanted to put in, so when she contacts me her line will be put into the next chapter!**

**I thought that flashback would awaken sympathy for poor Godéad, ah well. And for those of you who want to know what his name means, I will (in the last chapter) be including all the names, meaning, and origins of the characters! **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't breath. It was too dark, so dark. The world was empty, he was alone.

How could his _brother_ have _abandoned_ him?

How could Legolas have?

He could hear his heart thumping; an example of how close the space was. Aragorn closed his eyes and cried out as a sharp pain came through his left shoulder, "Legolas! Elladan!" he whimpered. He couldn't do this he couldn't… he gasped and banged once more on the door to the box before crumpling against the side unconscious.

Legolas' eyes widened when he saw Godéad take out a knife. He watched as the man ran his eyes up and down the box, clearly contemplating something.

Godéad raised the knife; "if I am correct, his shoulder should be right here, I _do_ hope I am not wrong…" he chuckled.

"You cannot mean to…he is innocent Godéad, he did _nothing_!" Legolas said.

"Innocent? Innocent? Ha. A human who degrades himself by associating with elves, even loving them, is no innocent. The blood is as much on his hands as it is in yours. I do not need him anymore, you, my dear elves, all speak the common tongue. This man is naught but an extra mouth to feed. Tell me, why should I not kill him now?"

Legolas gaped at the man, "If you touch him I will..." he began.

Godéad stopped him, "You will what? You can do nothing, son of Thranduil. I own you," he caught the flash of disbelief in Legolas' eyes. "Oh yes, I know who you are. The son of a murderer. You, and that elf right there, tell me, what will your father's do for you? Will they even care?"

My father is no murderer," Elladan spoke now; his voice was harsh and his eyes cold. Any trace if fear that might have once been found on his features was gone.

"Oh, of _course_ he isn't. No, her blood is on his hands! You think that man is innocent? She was more innocent than any combined, she was…" the man broke off and moved towards the window. He appeared to be conversing with someone, "no dear, of course. Go outside now…I love you too, have fun with our daughter."

"What…" Legolas had barely spoken before the man turned around and his eyes narrowed. With purposeful strides he was next to the box. He plunged his dagger into it, grinning manically at the cry of pain that came from within.

"Take them back to the mines, they have work to do," Godéad said quietly, his eyes dark. He turned and strode from the room showing no sympathy for the man who was still encased in the box.

The last sight Legolas had of his friend was of the imposing black box before the intricate wooden door shut, and the prince was dragged away.

---&---

Elrohir ran his hand through his hair and glared dangerously at his father, normally he would never have dreamed of saying anything like what he was about to say. But the circumstances for anything but normal.

"I do not care! I do not! My brothers are out there and just because _you_ have given up and want to hide in Rivendell doesn't mean I am going to!"

"What are you saying, my son?" Elrond asked quietly.

"I am saying what I never thought to say before, you are a _coward_ father. And how Glorfindel will ever look at you after you abandoned him to the mercy of the others I will never understand!"

"We do not know that he has Glorfindel and Elladan…"

"But we do! You saw the note, it said Rhûn father, and the note we found after their disappearance, it was from Rhûn! What do you think! And not only are you putting your friend and sons in danger you are risking the life of the best apprentice healer Imladris had ever seen since your days!"

"Elrohir…"

"And even if we didn't know, would you abandon Estel and Legolas to that fate! Would you?"

Elrond didn't answer.

"You think you can fix everything by sitting here and ordering people around, well you are wrong! I am going to find them!"  
"Elrohir, you are not going anywhere," Elrond barked harshly.

Elrohir visibly stiffened, "is that an order, father?"

"If it has to be. I will not lose you, do you hear me?"

"I hear you, my lord, please excuse me," Elrohir replied his voice cold.

As the elven lord watched his son sweep from the room his eyes filled with tears, once he was gone Elrond sank to his knees his head in his hands.

'_Am I to lose all my sons to a cruel twist of fate, Valar, I cannot lose my family. I can not stand it…I cannot…'_ the elven lord thought desperately.

'_Elrond, you are not alone. Give him time, all will be well,' _Galadriel's voice came to his ears, the words had been spoken to him about a different song not long ago. The calming voice of his mother-in-law was enough to make the elven lord rise to his feet.

After this mess was over they were all taking a very long trip to Lorien.

If only for _his_ peace of mind.

---&---

Glorfindel was a tiny bit frustrated,

No…actually he was very, very, very frustrated.

There were not many times an influential elven lord was frustrated. There were even fewer time one who had slain a Balrog was frustrated. In fact, Glorfindel could count on one hand, on four fingers the times he had been frustrated.

When he had been fighting that Balrog.

When Erestor had dumped maple syrup on his head because 'he was bored.'

When he had been unable to get to Ecthelion, in fact, that one was a bit more like guilt.

And now.

In his opinion he had a fairly good reason to be angry, or frustrated. Or whatever you happened to wish to call it. Reason one: He had two, very worried young elves on his hands. Reason two: he had one very irate healer breathing down his neck about not over-stressing his injuries. And number three: well, he didn't have a number three, but he was pretty sure it would sound better if he said he had three reasons.

"Glorfindel, when do you think they will bring him back?" aforementioned young elf asked.

"Glorfindel, sit down!" aforementioned healer snapped.

Aforementioned elf lord sat down with a sigh.

"Elladan, I do not know. Lamaeneth I _am _sitting."

"You weren't before," the elleth replied with a smile. She sat down next to Elladan and smiled encouragingly at the younger elf. "He is strong, he won't give up."

"Will he?" Legolas said from across the room. "I do not doubt his strength, but who knows what lies Godéad may be feeding him, he could think…"

"He wouldn't," Glorfindel replied.

"But he would," Elladan said softly, "when I was in there, I believed everything he said, when he talked about you, told me you didn't care…"

"Elladan," Glorfindel said softly. The dark-haired elf looked up, "Elladan, you know that is not true, do you not? I think of you three as my own sons…you don't think that…" the elf lord faltered slightly.

"No! I…of course I know, it was just…frightening."

"Good…I am sorry, Elladan, I did not know…I did not think…I am…forgive me."

"No," Elladan said.

Glorfindel's eyes went instantly to his knees.

"No," Elladan repeated, "there is nothing to forgive."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes, "that, Elfling, was a cruel trick," he said.

Elladan just grinned at him.

"Lunch is over!" the overseer called. With a sigh they all rose and went back to work.

---&---

"How hard is it to anger an elf?" Morwen asked grumpily as they went over another hill.

"Depends on the elf, you wouldn't want to anger some of the more powerful ones, like Lady Galadriel," he replied then shuddered. _Valar…isn't she Strider's grandmother? Oh…joy._

"Really? Well, it is quite easy to anger the queen of Rohan. Especially if you, oh, I don't know, capture her best captain and good friend, not to mention _his_ best friend. Oh yes, that might do it," she fumed.

Randir raised an eyebrow, until now, the queen had been fairly even tempered. He had seen a sometimes harebrained maiden, and one with a fierce loyalty. He hadn't, he decided, yet met Steelsheen, the fierce warrior queen who was an idol to the people of Rohan.

"In fact, if you do that, you just might leave room for her to kill you with pleasure."

"Lady Steelsheen! That is not something a Queen should say!" Randir protested all the while grinning bemusedly.

"Ah, you might be right. However, I am not queen out here in the wilds. I am simply Morwen, and would you _please_ stop using lady…it is most…" she broke off, her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Morwen?"

"Well, my dear elf," she said smiling grimly, "I would wager that we have found them."

Randir's eyes widened as he took in the immense structure before him.

The castle was tall and dark, casting eerie shadows on the dirt and dead grass of the ground. It might have once been majestic, but years of neglect had worn it down to a mere shadow of its former glory, yet the air about it was ancient, the castle was old. It had seen many years and many masters. And though elves could not speak with stone Randir could almost hear it speaking, '_each master is worse than the last. Does no one care for the structures of old? Treat me well or put me to rest!_' it seemed to say.

"It is old and weary. It will not hold out much longer," Randir said softly, his eyes dark. "Morwen, we must figure out how to get in…"

"I suppose storming the castle is not an option?" she inquired almost lazily.

"Not unless you have an army of Rohirrim around you," the elf replied.

"No, but I do have something better…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooohhh. What does Morwen have? –blinks- oh wait. I know the answer to that she has…**

**Oops. Cannot tell you; that would ruin the surprise! –grins-**

**So, I have a question; how old do y'all think I am?**


	14. Forgive me?

**I had every intention to have this chapter up by Thursday, but oh Valar something was against me! I had the whole, wonderful torture scene written out, that chapter done, and then _I lost my notebook!_ I couldn't find it! Anywhere! I am hoping a teacher didn't find it, it had some rather incrimination _torture_ scenes in there! –sees reviewers doing happy dance- oh, you guys LIKE torture? Never would have guessed….Anyways, after I lost it I had this very down time where I didn't want to write. I had NO creativity! It was horrible. But enough whining, here's your chapter.**

* * *

Legolas leaned against the carved wood of a door, he had been sitting in this same hallway for nearly ten minutes, waiting.

Legolas was horrible at waiting.

He did not like not knowing, and not knowing seemed to go hand in hand with waiting, especially now. He did not know how his friend faired, and he did not know what lies Godéad might have told the man.

What lies the young human might have believed.

The long hallway in which he stood seemed endless, the polished marble glowing in the dim light two short torches provided. It was night; he could just barely see through a window far ahead the dark sky and the small glowing pinpricks of light.

He tried to imagine what state Aragorn would be in, would he be dead, or dying? Was he delirious or in pain? Would the elf be able to do anything to ease him?

He sighed and kicked his toe against the sturdy walls, a hollow sound rang out causing the blonde figure to frown; he knelt beside the stone, gently tapping it. Hollow noises sounded for a good six feet.

He didn't get much more time to ponder it however as a man appeared in the door.

"What _are_ you doing you witless elf, get up!" Ambyre said in disgust. Legolas was up and before the man and he just as quickly hid any emotion behind a stoic mask he had long ago perfected.

The elegantly carved door that led into Godéad's study depicted a young woman holding a babe in the crook of her arm, the child's face was alight with joy, but the woman's was more somber. They were surrounded by floating flowers, and in a quick glance Legolas thought he could make out a waterfall.

The carpet in Godéad's study was the same boring red; but as Legolas watched it he thought it seemed more like blood.

Albeit, very fuzzy blood.

In the corner stood the black box, its rough edges screaming anger. The only difference on it was the silver hinges, glowing orange in the soft light provided by a merry fire. How anything could appear merry in this house that was shrouded in permanent gloom was beyond the prince.

Godéad appeared out of a side door Legolas had not yet seen, this door was also carved, but on it was only the woman, her eyes soft and sad.

Godéad moved closer to the box and Legolas' eyes moved with him. The man opened the box slowly, as though savoring the moment.

Aragorn fell to the floor through the open box door.

"Estel?" Legolas said tentatively

"Get away from me," the man hissed, holding up a hand in front of his eyes

"Get away from me, _lyg_. I hate you."

A look of sheer incredulity and utter pain spread across Legolas' face.

"Estel, why?" he murmured, trying to get near his friend.

One of the overseers shoved him roughly backwards.

"He told you to get away, elf. Or are your pointed ears not working today?"

As the overseer dragged Legolas off, he called, "Estel! Estel! Please forgive me!" Aragorn looked up, his grey eyes cold and cruel. "Never," he whispered. "Never."

Legolas watched the human with horror-struck eyes, ignoring the fact that he had been pulled into the hallway. As he rounded the corner he saw Godéad place his hand on the human's shoulder and smile. Legolas closed his eyes against the sight.

He didn't even notice that the two humans had chained him to the wall.

A few minutes later Ambyre returned with Cairdor and another.

Legolas tried to see the other man; it was difficult however, for he kept his face in the shadows. When he did finally recognize the man he felt his heart drop, it was Aragorn.

"Hello elf," Cairdor said conversationally.

"Hello _hên orch,"_ Legolas replied with a smile, he almost could have sworn he saw Aragorn smile briefly.

"What did he call me?" the man turned to Aragorn with narrow eyes.

"He called you child of an orc," the ranger replied.

If possible Cairdor's face darkened, and Legolas was beginning to wonder if he could get it to black, he decided there was no harm in trying.

"_Ion o Mordor, hen mor!"_ he growled, enjoying the near black look upon his opponents face. When he saw the hand he tried to duck, but the chains held him tightly, and Cairdor hit him soundly in the cheek.

Legolas watched him with unwavering eyes, not bothering to turn away or flinch.

Cairdor smile, "I, like them hard to break, elf," he said. He walked across the room and Legolas counted his steps. Fifteen in all, he would have five to kill Ambyre and the other, five to get rid of Cairdor and five to freedom.

He only hoped his freedom would be with Estel.

The elf turned his eyes to Aragorn; it was useless watching Cairdor and he really didn't want to know what the red-haired twin was getting. The Ranger stood in the corner, neither participating in nor preventing Cairdor's treatment of the prince.

As Cairdor walked back over to the prince his black eyes glittered with amusement. Legolas grimaced at him, the man was sick.

The prince's stomach clenched when he saw what the man carried. It was a long metal pole with a black metal circle at the top of it. On the circle was the raised pattern of a C with a ship inside of it, as the man came closer Legolas counted, it had eight sails. The object was a brad, something used to claim ownership. And that was what scared the prince; he wanted to be owned by no one, especially not this man.

The elf desperately tried to remain stoic, he couldn't show emotion. Be it fear or betrayal.

"I like my slaves to know exactly where their place is, below me. They have no life or freedom, my will is theirs and their will matters naught. It is time you learned that lesson. Strider, if you would be so kind?" the man asked nodding in Aragorn's direction and handing him the brand. Aragorn walked into the back of the room and stuck the brand in the fire rotating it slowly so that the heat was even. He then handed the brand back to Cairdor.

Cairdor smiled at the elf and moved closer, he held the brand just above the smooth skin of Legolas' stomach so that the elf could just barely feel the heat.

Then he pressed.

Legolas bit his lip and closed his eyes to keep tears of pain firmly inside his lids. His breathing was rapid an irregular as his body tried to deal with the extreme pain caused by the burning brand.

Cairdor pulled the brand away and set it down with a smile. The man made a great show of examining the burn on the elf's stomach.

"Excellent. Strider, the knife?" he asked.

The range again moved towards the back of the room and stuck his hand into a small case. He withdrew a long knife with an intricate handle. For an instant Legolas was sure it was his own, but it wasn't. The knife was of Lorien make.

Legolas watched, slightly fascinated as the human dipped it into a small vase containing a clear concoction. He withdrew the blade and held it up for a moment appearing to wait. Soon the poison that coated the knife was a faint blue color.

Cairdor took the knife from Aragorn and moved so that he was directly in front of the elf. He raised the blade and held it so that it barely touched the porcelain cheek. His eyes met Legolas', black pools filled to the brim with utter loathing for the elf before him. Legolas met the other's eyes with his own ice cold. Cairdor held his gaze for a moment than dropped it. Angered by his failure he pressed the knife into Legolas' cheek, leaving a thin red line.

The process was repeated on his other cheek, making the prince's face look vaguely symmetrical. Shallow cuts were made trailing down his arms and over his chest and stomach, though Cairdor avoided the burn made by the brand.

_Probably doesn't want to ruin his mark on me…_Legolas thought wryly.

Cairdor stopped his shallow, symmetrical cuts at the back of Legolas' hands. In the smooth skin he carved two C's. Legolas dimly noted that his hand slipped a bit on one of them, making the one on his left hand much deeper than the one on his right.

It was just a stinging sensation that the shallow cuts caused nothing too painful. It was akin to having quite a few paper cuts placed in perfect symmetry all over your body. The overall effect was…annoying.

"It stings a bit now doesn't it?" Cairdor asked.

Legolas didn't bother to answer, it was a rhetorical question.

"Well, let's just say it's about to do a bit more than sting…" he took the blue bladed knife and ran his finger gently over it, coating it with a think paste. Then, with a sickening smile he slammed it through Legolas' shoulder.

Legolas hadn't expected the blow and he let a short cry of pain escape his lips before cutting it off. In a few seconds his whole body was on fire, it _hurt_, a lot. He grimaced.

"What-" he breathed.

"What is this?" the man asked with a smile, holding up the knife.

"Yes…"

"This…is poison. It won't kill you, but it will cause quite a bit of pain."

"I…hadn't…guessed…" Legolas forced out through gritted teeth. Cairdor chuckled and watched Legolas writhe in his bonds for a few minutes before a bored expression came upon his face.

"Cut him from his bonds and lock him in here. Then join me," Cairdor said calmly. Aragorn nodded and Cairdor left.

Aragorn cut down Legolas' bonds.

"Estel…forgive me…" the elf whispered quietly. Aragorn's eyes widened in the dimness; the Elf before him was lying very still, still as death. The only sign off life was his begging tone. Soundlessly he shook his head and laid the elf on the floor. Legolas watched in horror as his best friend slammed the door shut in his face.

* * *

**Oh wow…it IS Thrusday. Again, I'm sorry about the length and everything, the original was longer. But…I don't HAVE the original. And I'm not feeling very creative.**

**To give credit. AiH contributed THIS to the chapter, correctly guessing (okay, so KNOWING my age. Cheater!) Aragorn fell to the floor through the open box door.**

**"Estel?" Legolas said tentatively**

**"Get away from me," the man hissed, holding up a hand in front of his eyes**

**"Get away from me, _lyg_. I hate you."**

**A look of sheer incredulity and utter pain spread across Legolas' face. **

**"Estel, why?" he murmured, trying to get near his friend.**

**One of the overseers shoved him roughly backwards.**

**"He told you to get away, elf. Or are your pointed ears not working today?"**

**As the overseer dragged Legolas off, he called, "Estel! Estel! Please forgive me!" Aragorn looked up, his grey eyes cold and cruel. "Never," he whispered. "Never."**

**And Elithraniel wrote this: Aragorn's eyes widened in the dimness; the Elf before him was lying very still, still as death.**


	15. It is Well

**All right guys. Here's the FIXED version. Lol. Sorry, I was using a mac last time and let's just say it didn't work overly well…I forgot all those codes I used to know! Stupid me. **

* * *

Legolas stared at the closed door with a horrified expression on his pale face. He closed his eyes as the pain enveloped him, cutting off his air with it's intensity. The cuts burned with a fire that was indescribable. He clenched his eyes shut and moaned. He clung desperately to the fact hope that any second Aragorn would walk in and tell him that it had all been some sort of joke. The seconds ticked by, each one brining increased pain to the elf that lay curled up on the damp floor of the room. Each one severing another fragile string in the rope of hope Legolas had painstakingly weaved.

An hour passed.

Then two.

And Aragorn still did not come; each minute Legolas' eyes darted to the door, hoping that just maybe that each sound of approaching footsteps was his best friend. That the human would open the door and magically remove the brand from his stomach and heal his hurts. He clung desperately to that thought as the darkness tried to consume him.

Another hour went by, and Legolas realized that he was losing blood. As the pain decreased he was able to move over to the corner of the room where his tunic lay.

Carefully he wrapped his shoulder and dabbed the numerous cuts. But he did all this half-heartedly. He carefully leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, Aragorn wasn't coming. It hit him like a ton, nay, five tons of bricks. His breath caught in his throat and he struggled to breath, a rough, choking sob escaped his lips. But no, he wouldn't cry. Not now. He needed to be strong, maybe the human was busy...maybe he WOULD come... Or maybe he wouldn't. Legolas couldn't help it, he didn't want to resist the darkness any longer, he wanted to slip into oblivion and never move again. He closed his eyes and leaned fully against the wall, willing the pain to end.

Willing the darkness to take him. "Navaer, navaer mellon nin. Im melin..." he broke off as the darkness welcomed him into its sound embrace.

---&---

"You have a better thing?" Randir asked in near disbelief, his voice bordering on sarcasm. He wasn't trying to be rude, but he was extremely worried about his prince.

Morwen seemed to understand this, for she let the sarcasm slide. "Yes, I have an army of elves. Right here at our disposal. The question is only how to alert them. We must plan, Randir. And we must plan carefully, for if we fail we condemn ourselves and many of the elves inside that building to death," she spoke calmly. Morwen had never been one to sugar coat things, it had seemed to her a useless habit, why lie to people when you can tell them the truth?

"We shall plan then, and we shan't fail. No immortal lives shall be lost in this venture," Randir said vehemently. Morwen smiled and they sat down, unaware of the world around them as they planned the best way to save those whom they held most dear in their hearts. When it was done Randir stood up and looked at the sky.

His voice was grim as he watched the red moon begin it's assent. "A red moon rises Morwen," he said softly.

"Aye, blood will be spilt on the morrow," she agreed her green eyes darkening a shade.

"The question remains, whose blood?"

---&---

Up, down, up down.

The words chanted through Elladan's head as he worked. He kept his face in a forced calm. He knew he was not the only one on edge and he couldn't just override the fears he knew Glorfindel and Lamaeneth to have. Aragorn and Legolas had still not returned, and Elladan began to fear the consequence of letting the elf go alone. He had let his cowardice override his loyalty, and his brother and friend were suffering for it.

Silently he lifted another brick and turned around to put it with the others, only something stopped him. A familiar figure walking towards the place where he stood. "Estel..." he breathed in relief. Without hesitation he moved closer to his brother.

"Get back to work, slave," the harsh words were spoken in an icy tone and Elladan stopped in his tracks.

"Tithen muindor, it is me, please," he said quietly, "let me make sure you are all right!" he moved forward until he was standing in front of his brother.

"I -said- get back to work, slave!" Aragorn repeated his eyes cold.

"Estel-" Elladan began, but he didn't finish, he was cut off by a resounding slap. The room went silent all eyes turned to the two.

"Traitor!" someone jeered.

"_Gwarth_!" another cried.

"_Dirum_!" another taunted.

"Be silent!" Glorfindel said in elvish, his blue eyes locked on the siblings. The elves in the hall quieted, none dared challenge Glorfindel.

"Estel..." Elladan breathed his eyes filled with hurt.

Aragorn didn't flinch. "Get back to work. Or Leafie shall suffer for your stupidity!" the man snapped. Elladan stared horrified at his brother, another sharp slap woke him up and he spun on his heel and walked away, straight towards Glorfindel. The elder elf put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hush, he did not mean it…"

"You did not see his eyes, they were dark, he hated me when he spoke," Elladan murmured.

"Oh _tithen pen_," Glorfindel whispered. _Garo estel ned hon_..."

"_Muindor nin_...Elrohir...where are you?" Elladan said softly. Glorfindel tightened his grip on the elf's shoulder and turned to Lamaeneth.

"Take him to the healing wing; make some malady up if you have to."

"Yes my lord."

"And Lamaeneth?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Do not leave him alone."

"Of course my lord." She took Elladan by the arm and pulled him so that he was leaning against her. Together they made their way to the healing wing. "This slave needs my immediate treatment," she told the man in charge.

"What is wrong?" the healer asked her, "he looks well enough to me!"

"And elvish malady, he will die within hours. And Lord Godéad does not like to lose slaves, if you don't mind my saying so."

The man rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "aye, he hates losing slaves. Very well, treat him in the back room; we don't need no elvish malady killing the stock!"

Lamaeneth bristled at the way he referred to the elves as though they were cargo but she willingly enough brought Elladan into the back room. She sat him in the bed and forced him to lie down. "_Oltho vae hir nin_," she whispered.

Elladan had anything but sweet dreams. As she sat next the bed, preparing a sleeping potion and singing quietly in elvish she noticed Elladan begin to stir.

"Elrohir..._muindor...muindor...saes, goheno nin_!" Elladan murmured. Lamaeneth leaned over him and spoke softly. "Elladan, awake, it is only a dream." The elf opened his eyes and peered up at the woman.

"I fear for you..." he said dreamily, his eyes locked on the woman's face. "Guard your life!"

"Hir nin?"

"Lamaeneth!" he said, sitting up in surprise and nearly knocking her in the face with his forehead.

"Yes, it is I. All is well..."

"Was it a dream? Is my brother all right?"

"Yes, Elladan, Elrohir is well."

"I meant Estel...that was a dream, wasn't it?" his eyes begged her to tell him that it had been a dream. Lamaeneth moved her eyes away from his accusing gaze.

"Nay Elladan, it was no dream,' she said softly. Elladan shook his head and let himself drop back onto the pillows.

---&---

The door opened and Legolas lifted his head, looking hopefully at the man who entered. "Estel..." he whispered.

"Nay, I am sorry elf, I truly am," Naerdor said quietly, gently touching the elf's cheek.

Legolas leaned back. "It is well then," he murmured, sinking back into darkness. "It is well..."

* * *

**So there you have it, one completed...EDITED chapter. Sixteen'll be up by Tuesday...**


	16. Masquerade

A man walked with long strides down the ornate hallway. He was nearly certain that is was the private corridors of the family that once lived here. A think red carpet covered all but the very edges of the grey tiled hall, and immense crystal chandeliers hung from the ceilings. On either side of him were various glass vases and the occasional painting.

He came to a halt at one of the paintings. Depicted within it were two females. One older and the other much younger. The eldest appeared to be in her thirty's with dark brown hair and green eyes. She was fair as any mortal maiden, but she had wisdom about her. She reminded the man of one he knew, though he could not place the face. His eyes traveled over the pale grey dress to the carved sword that rested on her hip. Ah, that was it. The way her hand rested lightly on its silver hilt, as though she were waiting for something. She was in action and looks a fair bit like the Lady Morwen. Not exactly, and not alike enough to be related, but close enough to the queen of Rohan that at first glance you could mistake the two.

The girl beside her wore a black dress trimmed with pearls. Her raven's hair tumbled about her face. She was for all purposes, a girl one would despise upon meeting. He did not know if it was her heart shaped face or the unsettling grey eyes that reminded him of Godéad's. And that was when he realized it. He was looking at Godéad's long dead family.

He stared at the girl for a moment, saddened that if she had grown she would have been black as her father. He pitied her. He really did. With a sigh he continued along the hall, he had a job to attend to.

---&---

"_The wind whispers silent words_

_That no one seems to hear._

_The hunter stands among the herds_

_Filled with silent deer_

_The stars light a silent sky_

_A deep and empty black_

_They guide on wings that do not fly_

_Until they bring me back…"_

_-Hazle_

---&---

Each morning a fresh sun would rise. Recovered from the previous day's trials. Each night the moon rose to grant the sun its rest.

That was the way of the world. All things, be they elf, human, or dwarf needed rest. And rest they were not getting.

The day before last Legolas had gone to find Aragorn. The day before last the human had slapped Elladan. Neither prince nor ranger had been seen since. They worked mostly in silence those days. None of them much had the heart to talk. Of the original five they had been two only remained in the mines. Glorfindel had been called off to serve a dinner and would be used as a personal slave.

They were all interested in how _that_ would turn out. Sometimes they would tell riddles to keep noise in the silent mines.

As Lamaeneth walked over with another barrow of coal the edges of her frayed skirt tore even more. She stumbled, as all beings are wont to do when tired, and fell to her knees. She was down for only an instant. Ignoring the jeers and whistles of the overseers she continued on, watching where she put her feet. They could not afford a mistake now. Again she rose and emptied her cart.

She approached the overseer's and met their eyes squarely.

"I am due at the healing ward. I beg your leave."

"Leave granted," one yawned.

Lamaeneth walked up the halls, but she was not heading towards the healing wing. No, she was heading to the hollow spot Legolas had found days before. A hidden message had been delivered from him via Naerdor, so she had no fear of the man.

As she walked quietly towards the agreed meeting place (Legolas had said someone would be there) she pondered her options.

Stay where she was, as a slave.

Break free, return to Rivendell.

Or die.

She dearly hoped the second one would be the winner. She stepped onto the red carpet floor walking silently. A man stood ahead, a dark haired man.

"Aragorn," she nodded to him, showing no more respect then she would in Imladris.

"Lamaeneth, are you the one Legolas has sent?"

"What! You betrayed us how dare you…" she began but he shushed her.

"Be silent, Lamaeneth, it was an act. It earned me their respect, I swear it. Please, there is help, weapons to be gotten. Elves to alert and we need your help!"

"Tell me about this plan," she said, observing a painting of a horse.

"Come out," he whispered in elvish. Lamaeneth turned to examine another painting, one of a woman and a girl. A door to her left opened, and for an instant she was sure she saw the woman follower by a silver haired elf.

"Lamaeneth, meet Steelsheen of Rohan and Randir of Mirkwood," Aragorn said in greeting, nodding to the elleth.

"Ah, are you…?" as the elf spoke she indicated the painting, but now she could see subtle differences in the two.

Morwen's eyes were a shade of darker green and her hair was curlier. The eyes of the woman in the painting were more of an almond shape than those of Rohan's queen. But they were close enough to mistake at a casual glance.

"Nay. And I thank all the Valar that I am not her. For I fear she met a bitter end, though of her daughter I do not know."

"Nor do I think she died pleasantly. Though she must have been loved, for this painting shows all her beauty," Randir said in response. For a moment they stood in silence, each looking at the next.

"The hollow is here," Lamaeneth began, tapping on the apparently sturdy wall. "If we can get weapons-"

"I can do that," Aragorn broke in meeting her eyes.

"Very well, Glorfindel and I can gather them on out way back down, I will be sure to do laundry that day."

"Glorfindel?" Aragorn asked; why would the elf be coming.

"Yes. He walks me to and from on occasion. I must go, but I have one more question…"

"Yes?"

The elleth's eyes grew cold and she appraised him, her face was hard, "Can we trust you?" she said finally.

"What?" Aragorn was surprised.

"Can. We. Trust. You?" she repeated slowly.

The question hurt, Aragorn didn't want to admit it but it _hurt_. It was justified, he supposed, after all he had done to them…

"Yes," he replied vehemently. "You can trust me."

The conviction in his voice stalled Lamaeneth but she now believed him. "Very well, may we put the plan in action tomorrow?"

"Yes," Aragorn replied.

"Very well, I must go to the healing wing. They may decide to check on me, but I shall see you then. If…if you come," she spoke the last part quietly before departing down the hall. Aragorn stared after her and turned back to Morwen and Randir, but the queen and the elf were gone.

He looked about him and set off; he had some business to attend to.

-

Caireth leaned over the elf, one finger trailing idly down his cheek, she could tell he was tired, but even so he tried to pull away.

"Tsk, tsk, my pet, you know better than to pull away from me, do you not?" he voice was oily and she moved so that her face was only inches from the elven one.

Legolas' cropped hair was not able to hide his features, so his anger, and yes, fear, were evident to the red-haired woman.

She ran her fingers over his lips, smiling as he pulled away; she remembered from her first meeting with the elf that he hated it.

Her methods of torture were more refined than those of her brother, she preferred mental to physical, and right now she had plenty of ammo.

"What is it my pet, why do you not call out for your pathetic ranger friend, why does he not help you?"

"I am hardly pathetic, Lady Caireth. But come now, it's my turn with the prisoner. And you should be helping your brother, so please, I will take over from here," Aragorn spoke from the doorway.

Caireth sighed loudly and left, smiling beautifully at Aragorn for a moment before she made her exit. The ranger knew she was watching however, he could feel her behind him. So even though it made his heart twist he ran his hand over the elf's cuts, digging his nails in at some points.

Her presence left slowly and suddenly Aragorn stopped, kneeling in front of the elf.

"Legolas, look at me, please," he begged, trying to catch the elf's eyes.

"Why, I do not wish to see the eyes of a traitor!" the elf hissed.

"Legolas please…I was...I had to. I could not risk her knowing what I was doing. It was a masquerade Legolas, and only a masquerade. You must believe me!"

"Am I to believe that when you refused my comfort, or when you watched your new friend torture me, _that_ was a mask?"

"I wish it were so Legolas, but I…I cannot tell you that it was and is. I was not pretending those times, I truly meant it. I was...wrong, when I said it. I do not pretend that I wasn't, but please…believe me!"

The elf met his eyes cautiously, his heart hurt when he saw the human's face, he _had_ watched Cairdor torture him, perhaps enjoyed it. But now…now? The elf closed his eyes and sagged against the wall, but he did not flinch when Aragorn gently brushed away strands of hair out of his face.

The door opened.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It's late, I know! Very late! I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry! (Hey, I DID try to post yesterday, but was down…didn't work. NOT MY FAULT!) The good news is, plans on the sequel are almost done. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this (short) but sweet chappy.**

**And for the record, AiH I did not ruin your scene!**


	17. In Which we finally learn about Baisael

**Hey all, guess what? I am typing this chapter on my wonderful, amazing, fantastic, beautiful…awesome new laptop! Ah, pretty! I'm sorry, am a tad excited you see. Anyways, we are opening today with a letter from Godead to his brother.**

_My dear brother,_

_I owe you an explanation, I am sorry. So sorry. You deserve to know why I despise elves so much, why I hate them with every fiber of my body. Aye, you deserve that._

_It started when I met Baisael. She was fifteen at the time and I fell instantly in love with the daughter (her) of the Lord I was staying with. Oh, she was beautiful, with green eyes and dark hair. Her skin might have been pale at some point but she was now tanned. She clearly was considered a good catch by her people. So good a catch that I had no hope of being the one her father chose for her._

_I knew she loved me too, Baisael and I, we had a love that was true. True as a blazing fire, and eternal flame. Oh, I adored her. So, to keep her love, and keep her suitors away I used my money and power to dissuade the others. I bribed them, threatened them. And soon I was the only one asking for her fair hand._

_Her father could not turn me away, even if I was taking his daughter out to the depths of Rhûn, he needed the money. I felt no regret as we were wed and we returned to our family home. You are nineteen now. That was nineteen years ago._

_Mother set me word that she had had a new child, the babe was you. I was surprised. Our mother was nearing fifty at the time. She had no business birthing children anymore. I was almost angry at father, and I demanded their return to the family estate, where we now live._

_They returned, or she did. Father had sent her on alone, without protection. I was livid, but father was killed in an 'accidental' raid on the village he was in. With him was a young mistress. I set about getting mother remarried, I picked Baisael's father, and the marriage was completed._

_He loved mother, despite her graying hair and rebellious attitude. He didn't mind that she chose to remain here with Baisael and me. _

_I was woken one night when Baisael leaned over and whispered something to me. She said, "Will you light my candle?"_

_I did not understand but I obeyed her without complaint. I loved her. Oh…I loved her. She lay my hand on her stomach and whispered to me that she was pregnant. I was ecstatic._

_The baby was born nine months later, a year younger then you. We named her Hannas, for she appeared beautiful and intelligent._

_She was. She was everything I wanted, and even when I saw her directly after her birth I knew she would resemble Baisael._

_Oh, my daughter. She was your best friend, she never called you uncle. She hung on your every word, do you remember those days?_

_You were eight when mother died of a weak illness. She just died, there was no warning. I was angry, angry at you, at father, at everyone who had anything to do with her being weak._

_I changed your name, Lôneth you were, but Naerdor you became. Mother had wanted you named in elvish, so I used my limited resources to name you 'pitiful brother' I ended up with 'pitiable' brother._

_Which in the end is true, you deserve to be pitied. I changed who you were, made you dark, like my heart was to become._

_I kept you away from my daughter, till she forgot you. You were ten before you met her again, and for you both it was the first time. She took an instant dislike to you._

_You were tan, weak where she was strong. She didn't like that. You were boring._

_She was the most beautiful nine year old, with ebony hair. She was pale, unlike her mother. Yet she appeared tan if you caught her from a distance. Her eyes were her own, neither me nor my wife had them. They were made green or grey in paintings, but she had the brightest blue eyes you had ever seen. They were almost aqua in their beauty._

_She was fourteen that winter. Yes, she was fourteen. You were fifteen. _

_Baisael was walking in the garden. A light snow was falling and she had on the most beautiful pink dress. I remember it, it was pale, the softest rose, and made her cheeks appear a light pink. She raised her hand to catch a snowflake, her arm stretching upwards. She appeared angelic. She lowered her hand slowly, and it landed gently upon her breast. She lifted her eyes to the heavens and crumpled to the ground._

_A light crimson stain was blanketing the silver snow._

_I ran down. Down to my love. Her green eyes were still glancing upwards, her pink dress a dramatic red. Her elegant h--- excuse me, my vision blurred for a moment. Her eleant hand was wrapped around the shaft of an arrow, and elven arrow. I looked up to see a flash of hair, a called apology. And an elf jumped beside me, I was lvid. Lôneth, **livid**__this being had taken my wife from me. My Baisael. I yelled at him, I threatened him._

"_I am sorry, sir," he said again and again. I know he was. But I couldn't accept. He had killed my love! MY LOVE! I raised my blade to kill him, but he told me that my wife would not have wanted it, that she had bade him kill a woman who looked like her. He told me he knew my wife. That he had three sons! That **my wife** had asked him. MY WIFE would never do that. I did not kill him, but I did a fair deal of damage. When I find a member of his family they will die by my hand, and my hand alone. I hate him, I hate him with a passion. I **hate** him. _

_Naerdor, Lôneth. My little brother, I love you deeply. Perhaps now you understand me a bit better. Perhaps._

_Do not join them in their fight, they know no pity, they lie to me. I despise them. You must understand brother, they took my life away. My hope. My fair and wise, my Baisael. _

_Forever your Lord and brother_

-

Naerdor clutched the letter in his trembling hand. He had come to speak with the elf, for he trusted the elf. He wanted to ask if he knew this elf with three sons, this elf who had disappeared from his home for a short time four years ago.

But his brother had not mentioned how Hannas met her end, the girl who h had once known. But that was not something he wished to dwell on.

His name was Lôneth! He had a name! He was not the pitiable brother only, but a human as well. It was new to him, to have a name, one his mother had bestowed on him, one she had chosen with love.

He walked to the thick door and opened it, but the elf was not alone. He could not help the angry, harsh words tat escaped his lips in a snide voice.

"Well, well. What _have_ we here?"

The man who was with the elf spun around an look of surprise darting across his fair face for a moment before utter contempt replaced it.

"Who are you to enter unannounced on my 'talk' with the elf?" he whispered dangerously.

"Your torture session?"

"I would never- Yes."

"A slip of the tongue, Strider? Tsk, tsk, tsk. You never were one to keep your words to yourself."

"Naerdor," Aragorn began, a lie forming on his lips.

The younger human shook his head in disgust, what was he _doing?_ He smiled reassuringly at Aragorn. "Nay, I am not here to challenge you. If Legolas trusts you so do I, for has Legolas not told you? I am helping you now," the younger man spoke softly he was afraid a spy of is brother might hear. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I think for the plans to go smoothly he must be with the others, do you not agree?"

"I do agree," Aragorn said slowly, a frown forming on his features.

"Strider," Legolas said, "help me up please."

The ranger knelt down and supported the elf, helping him gently to his feet. The prince nodded gratefully to him and stood on shaky legs.

Naerdor watched the casual way the man reached out and put a hand on Legolas' shoulder to steady him, the way he did it made it look like _Aragorn_ was the one who needed steadying. Naerdor smiled appreciatively, the man was decidedly trustworthy.

"I formally order you to send him to the healing wing and then he is to be immediately sent to the residence area," Naerdor said with a nod. _Yes, that was a good plan of action, _ he thought to himself.

He waited quietly until the human and elf had left the room. He then stood alone, alone and useless.

_What if there was some truth in the claim the elf made? What if…what if Baisael did ask to be killed? _He shook the thought off nearly as quickly as it had come, thoughts like those were treason in his home.

And he had no wish to die.

---&---

"I have a horrible feeling," Randir said quietly, his eyes drifting from the small fire to the queen who sat across from him.

A small rolling plain blanketed in brown brush was their chosen campsite. The night was particularly lovely, with bright stars and a full, silver moon.

"About what?"

"I fear someone will die tomorrow. I fear it is someone we shall miss greatly," he spoke quietly. He was in no way, shape, or form able to tell the future.

"I live each moment as my last, if it is I who dies I shall he had a very full life," Morwen spoke.

"I hope it is not you!" Randir protested.

"Oh?"

"Aye, I would hate to explain it to your husband…" he said sheepishly. Morwen chuckled.

"A very good reason, elf, a very good reason," the queen answered with a small smile. She thought of her husband, he surely must be wondering where she was these days, She hoped he was well.

"Morwen, I…I thank you. For coming with me I mean, I would not have thought as you did. I would still be where we arrived, or possibly captured. I thank you. I…and my kin are in your debt."

"I would be grateful, were there a debt to be paid. For there is none, I do not consider help a debt, and I would not have you bind your kin to a promise they might not be able to keep. I beg of you…please, do not vow yourself into my service."

"Even if our countries were at war, I would stand by you…"

"NO! Randir. Oh Randir, nay. That cannot be done. I trust you fully, Randir, I do. But do not betray your country; do not betray Legolas in this way…"

He simply looked at her, as though he did not understand.

---&---

_The flag is flapping in the breeze_

_An empty ship sails empty seas_

_And empty shell lies awake_

_And on the shore the black waves break_

_In the sky the black gulls cry_

_In the ruins another will dies_

_In thy heart you trust no other_

_Follow only thy sworn brother_

Aragorn awoke his brow bathed in sweat; the memory of the dream still fresh in his mind. His father had told him that he had foresight when he was very young, he hoped that this was just a dream. _And in the ruins one shall die_.

If _that_ didn't sound ominous then he was a warg in a pink dress.

And he dearly hoped he wasn't a warg in a pink dress.

He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He had a headache.

_Wait…a headache? I shouldn't have a headache…that's not good. Hm, where is Legolas? Oh, I'm not at home. I'm in Rhûn. In the healing wing, because I have been sleeping here lately…that's right._ As soon as his half dead mind had processed all necessary information he sat up and looked around him.

Next to him, looking frighteningly pale on the plain white chair, his golden hair spread out like a halo, sat Legolas.

"Aragorn?" the small voice that belonged to the elf started Aragorn and he focused on the elf. The prince was rubbing his arm in soothing motions.

"Legolas?" he said quietly, almost in confusion.

-

Cairdor watched the scene with eyes glittering with glee, he was ecstatic, in his own, cruel way. For many nights he had been trying to trip the ranger up, and now he had the chance to do t, and do it well.

Oh yes, the ranger would pay.

---&---

Elrohir sat on the riverside. One hand idly plucked at strands of bright green grass while the other trailed in the river. The blue water bubbled merrily along beside him, seemingly unaware of the turmoil it's companion faced. The elf's eyes were locked on the rippling surface, allowing himself to be transfixed as he sat deep n thought.

The feeling had started only days ago, it was a painful feeling. At first it had been a slight stinging in his heart, akin to, perhaps, a paper cut.

But the feeling ad grown, till, three days later, it felt like a giant hollow in his heart.

The young elf knew that it was not a feeling of his own, but one belonging to his twin, they could feel the very strongest of emotions, and to Elrohir this felt deadly. He couldn't help but wonder how it felt to his brother, who was surely in as much or more pain, knowing their luck, it was more.

He had had a dream, two nights ago. He had been standing on an open, brown grassed plain with a small weed near his feet. Things had flashed before his eyes. A featureless face with pain radiating from the body.

But the most disturbing image had been that of his brother, his little brother doubled over. Clutching his stomach as he whispered something.

"Leave….him…be.." the man had whispered, his face pained.

As Elrohir sat on the grass beside the river, twirling a moist pebble in between his fingers he wondered who the man was talking about.

Legolas?

Glorfindel?

Lamaeneth?

Or…or was he referring to Elladan, something horrible?

It could have been just a bad dream, a nightmare used to tell him what he most feared. But somehow he doubt it, he knew that something horrible was going to happen.

He wasn't sure if he got it from the quietness of the evening, or perhaps it was the feeling of dread that clung to Rivendell.

The fact that every breath the valley took screamed death?

**That was a tad morbid. Okay, so some of you may have seen some of the lines here and thought…hey! I recognize those! Well, there is a reason. Laced throughout this chapter are lyrics from songs from a musical (one is a dead giveaway) get it right and you can contribute one line to the net chapter…!**


	18. Prt 1: Give me Liberty or Give Me Death

**Yes, the title for this chapter IS corny. But I couldn't resist, field trip to Boston tomorrow, just seemed right. Lol.**

Aragorn shivered as he looked at the elf next to him. The being was panting and his eyes were wide with fear.

Fear for Aragorn.

Cairdor had come in, had taken the ranger away claiming to need his help with something, he had brought the ranger to the small room they were in now. It wasn't cold, per se. It wasn't even technically a room, it was a small, windowless courtyard, the only door was a hidden patch in the ground that led to a wine cellar below. Aragorn doubted anyone knew about it.

He watched the man before him with distrust, he had every right to be distrustful, chained, as he was, to the wall. He had come to the conclusion that this was Cairdor's private place, ideal for the torture he was going to inflict upon them.

Aragorn could barely breathe, he had been there for ten minutes, repeatedly punched in the stomach.

The red haired man punched him again, and Aragorn heard the distinctive crack of a broken rib. He hissed in pain.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the door open and Ambyre and a few of his men stepped out, eyeing the small place in wonder. One of them, a man with black hair unchained the elf and held him back as Cairdor instructed, another helped.

"Unchain the ranger," Cairdor said, "but bind his hands and feet, I prefer him at my mercy that way."

He waited impatiently, and when the unchaining had been complete, and the ranger's hands and feet bound, he kicked out, catching the ranger in the stomach. Aragorn gasped and curled in on himself, but the barrage of hit and kicks did not stop, and soon he was panting for even the slightest breath.

--"Let him go!" the elf gasped, struggling to free himself

"He has done nothing; I am to blame. Let him go!"

The man holding Legolas slapped him, hard, across the face.

The elf felt the warm blood slide down his cheek.

His eyes were a tortured blue as he looked pleadingly into the icy grey ones of the man. hurting his friend. "Release him," he murmured softly, begging. It broke Estel's heart to hear his friend degrade himself so.

"What do you say, Ranger?" asked Cairdor with a cold, laughing light in his eye. "Shall I keep doing this? Or torture the elf in your place?"

Estel inhaled sharply, his mind wavering. Just a day or two ago he would have gladly given the torture to Legolas.

Now, however, as he looked in the helpless eyes of his friend, he was not so sure.

"Be quick in your decision, Ranger," spat Cairdor. "I will not wait forever."

Aragorn swallowed. To let them continue torturing him would surely mean his death, yet could he do otherwise?

If he told them to torture Legolas instead, the fragile bond of trust between the two would break and never be forged again, he feared.

The man stood gasping against the wall, trying to ignore his pain as he considered what to do.

He knew there was only one option open to him.---

"Leave…him…alone…" he managed between gasping breaths. Cairdor moved away from the elf and grinned.

"I so hoped you would say that, ranger," he said quietly, "I really did."

"This should be fun then," Aragorn replied, gaining his breath for a moment. The moment passed as the man pinned Aragorn down on the ground with his knee. He smiled fully at the ranger.

"I am nice to you, _Strider_," he said mockingly, "I once knew a man who did things far worse to his captives, would have liked your elf friend there. He had a thing for blonds, maybe, when this is all over, I'll look him up, hmm? See if he's interested in buying?"

Hot anger coursed through Aragorn, he knew fully the implications of what the man was saying, and it angered him beyond comprehensible thought that Cairdor would even think of doing that to Legolas.

"No!" he cried, trying to throw the man off him. In his panic induced state he thought that the red-haired twin had said the man was there. He was terrified of what was happening to Legolas. "No!" he cried again, "NO! Legolas!"

Cairdor had no intention of inviting his old friend, Morind, to his new home, but he could play with the ranger a bit on that train of thoughts.

"Would you like to see what your friend is seeing? He has grey eyes, like yours; maybe your friend will think it is you, hmm?"

"Legolas!" Aragorn screamed, trying desperately to get out of the man's hold. He needed to get to his friend, he _needed_ to.

Cairdor grinned in satisfaction, seeing he mounting panic in the ranger's eyes. "Aye, and he has black hair. He'll smell like blood, he works in a slaughter house when he's not…playing…with his victims."

The description was doing what it was meant to do, the ranger's panic increased and he desperately screamed out his friend's name. "Legolas! No! No!" he was close to sobbing, desperately he fought Cairdor; he had to save the elf…he had to…

His hands gripped the grass beneath his fingers, he didn't know, couldn't know, that in Rivendell his brother was also grasping the grass as he sat by a river.

"Estel!" Legolas cried his friend's name, hoping that it would soothe the man, it had the opposite affect on the now frantic human, who mistakenly thought the elf was calling out for help.

"Let me go!" he roared, the position he was in was uncomfortable, his arms were pinned off to the side. Unexpectedly Cairdor rolled off him, and Ambyre released Legolas.

The blonde elf rushed to his friends side and kneeled in the soft, green grass.

"Estel? Hush, hush, I am well, I am well," he said in elvish, trying to get the human to focus.

But he was only allowed that one second before he was pulled away. Aragorn was hauled up by one of the men, allowing him a full view of the man restraining the prince. The man had black hair and grey eyes.

But something clicked in his mind, Cairdor had said _perhaps_ the man was not there. Legolas was not…

The human let out a shaky breath of relief, his eyes locking on Cairdor's. He didn't see the fist coming straight towards him face, and a firm punch rendered him unconscious.

-

Aragorn woke up in the small living area, or cave, that the elves were left in. Someone was calling his name. He tried to open his eyes, but they seemed perfectly happy to stay closed, and he wouldn't mind going back into the darkness anyways, it was far more inviting.

But the voice was persistent, so Aragorn opened his eyes and blinked groggily at the figure, assessing the his injures.

A throbbing in his head was easily deciphered as a headache, and the sharp pain in his side was no doubt the result of a broken rib. Other than that he found nothing serious, his body ached in general.

"L'glas?" he slurred, trying to form the words.

"Oh thank the Valar!" someone said, far, _far_ to loudly.

"Stop yelling 'Ro, I can hear…" he said slowly, trying to focus on the dark haired figure.

The dark haired figure exchanged glances with the other dark haired figure.

"Estel," the one he had assumed was Elrohir said, "I am Elladan, and this is Lamaeneth. Elrohir is not here," the now identified elf said gently. Aragorn blinked blearily up.

"Escape?" he murmured.

"Has been put off till the morrow so you can rest. Healer's orders," Lamaeneth said softly.

"Work?" one syllable words were much easer to say, and they seemed to get what he meant.

"Not today, he's given us all a day off, for some odd reason," Legolas said, gently touching Aragorn's forehead.

Aragorn frowned as the last few minutes of his consciousness blurred, he couldn't quite remember if…

"Legolas…did he…were you…?" he couldn't say it. He turned eyes up at the Prince, praying the answer would be no.

"No Estel," the elf said, grasping the ranger's hand, "it was all a figment of your imagination," he finished kindly.

"Good…." The human murmured, sinking back into sleep. "Good."

It was only when he was unable to talk anymore that he realized Elladan had forgiven him.

-

The next moirning dawned fair and bright, not that the elves in the cave could see it. But they all felt it. The night before, while Aragorn recovered, weapons had been secretly distributed to all those willing to fight, the magjority of the elves were.

It was peaceful, to know that they would receive liberty or death. It made them feel as though they had a purpose again, and elves with a purpose were dangerus to behold.

Out of curiosity Glorfindel had asked them how they had been captured, the methods varied but most stories were the same, they had trusted humans and had been drugged.

Now that he was awake and had heard the truth, Aragorn wondered if any of the elves would rust men again. A friedship could be wrecked because of the folly of one stupid man. That knowledge angered Aragorn, and it was all he could do to wait until the agreed time.

When all the overseer's had entered the room Aragorn gripped is sword tightly. Some of the elves had received bows, and they, like Legolas, were waiting for his command to fire. He waited until they were all facing the elves.

"Fire!" he cried.

The elven archers struck their marks, taking out four overseers immediately. But things were abut to go very will for the escapees.

Someone, elf or man, had tipped off Godead, and the lord of the palace had been prepared.

Out of the doors came fifty men, men that no one, not even Aragorn, has known Godead had.

They newcomers were armed to the teeth, among them were archers and swords men. It was the archers Aragorn feared. He and Legolas charged together, fighting back to back with a skill years of practice had perfected. The moved with one another, each able to fend his ground and keep the other safe.

Aragorn's eyes sought his brothers in the lull of the men, it was true the elves out numbered the overseers, and many of the elves _were_ warriors. And therin lied the problem. The elves he had at his command were _archers_. Yes, there were the random swordsmen, and they all had some skill with a sword. But the elves were trained and purebread archers, and only ten were given bows.

But the elves had the determination needed. And they weaved skillfully through the masses.

Lamaeneth and Morwen could bee seen, they fought differently, and Lamaeneth had more grace then any of the male elves combined. Aragorn was surprised to see her fight, he had never thought her a warrior. But she apparently had had some training before going out with the warriors to patrol.

His thoughts could not be occupied for long, however, for his attention was once again required by a burl man who for some reason seemed determined to kill him.

Aragorn shrugged, this man had enslaved elves, he felt no pity. Hot anger coursed through him as he saw Cairdor and Caireth duck out a back way.

They would die.

He realized and instant to late that Legolas had been forced to move away, and pain erupted through his shoulder as a dagger was stabbed in and drawn out. He spun around to see the man behind him fall on Lamaeneth's blade. She smiled at him. A cackle at their left cause them both to spin around so that they were standing next to eachother, a bow sang out.

Lamaeneth crumpled to the ground.

**Um…well, I hope you erm…liked it –ducks behind desk- well…I'm off to Boston, I think I should be safely out of town when you read this…**

**Oh yes, trivia. Um…what war is the title of this chapter from?**

**Non-American's here's YOUR question: This daughter of an elven king married a mortal.**

**Think CAREFULLY folks. That's a trick question.**

**the part ---inbetweenthese--- was contributed by AiH!**


	19. Part 2: The Twin Ships

Aragorn stared at the elleth in front of him, an immortal elleth, an _elleth_

"_No…"_ he whispered in elvish, "Oh Valar, please…please no."

He knelt next to her and looked at her, it was _Lamaeneth_! Lamaeneth! She couldn't die, she was immortal…pestering immortal.

"Estel?" she said softly, drawing his eyes to meet her own. She smiled at him. "Estel, do not…not blame yourself, I know you will, but try not to. You will make a great king someday Aragorn…"

"Hush, save your energy, we need to heal you…"

She laughed lightly, "So much hope for such a human, your people will look to you. Estel…if you see him…tell my brother…tell him it wasn't his fault. About our lady, tell him…I am glad he couldn't go. And tell him…tell him I love him, and I will see him someday."

Aragorn could hear and arrow whizzing by his head, could hear the sounds of battle, could feel Legolas at him shoulder, fending off attackers. He took comfort from the presence of the prince, and he looked at Lamaeneth.

Her eyes closed and her head slid limply to the side.

Aragorn felt a million emotions all at once, sadness, fear, hurt, pain, guilt. And rage. A blind sense of anger took over as he lay the elleth on the ground.

As he dove into the mass of humans, weaving his sword in and out he thought about her.

_Arwen's best friend_, another fell to his sword.

_Apprentice healer with amazing talent, one of Elrond's best…_he slashed, ending the life of another of her murderers.

_Sister…younger? Or elder? I know not…_he watched another man sink to the ground, his eyes white with death.

And then nothing. The tide of men had stopped, Godead, Cairdor, and Caireth were gone…missing.

He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and turned to look, it was Legolas. The elf stil had bruises on his cheeks, the little lines of Cairdor's knife dotted his body, and on the back of both hand the C Cairdor had carved remained. On his stomach Aragorn could see the burn from the brand.

His guilt overwhelm him and he turned away, shame and fear glinting in his eyes.

"Legolas…oh Legolas. I am…I…forgive me. I do not deserve your friendship, I killed her, I hurt you, forgive me…if you can. I won't, can't blame you if you don't. I betrayed you…" he murmured. It was all his fault…all his fault. The cuts on Legolas, the brand. The lashes on Glorfindel's back…the bruise on Elladan's face. The lost life of Lamaeneth.

His fault.

"Estel…Valar Estel, you don't believe we blame you, do you?"

When the human failed to respond Legolas turned him around and met his gaze, the emotion in the silver eyes was staggering; all he needed to know could be found in the silver pools. "No. Estel, you are not our betrayer, you are our hope," the elf said tenderly.

The man refused to meet his gaze, choosing instead to glance downward, finding the dirt beneath their feet most interesting. "Estel?" Legolas prompted.

"I…but…I…"

"No," Legolas' voice was full of conviction; the human had to see, "if you will not hear it from me, listen to Lamaeneth, did she not say 'do not blame yourself' human, _it is not your fault_."

Aragorn nodded, but Legolas could see no conviction in his eyes.

---&---

Morwen darted up the corridor, her long legs taking large strides s she chased after her prey.

Her prey being the woman in the white tunic and black leggings in front of her, the woman whom she held responsible for the capture of her elven and human friends.

Caireth turned a corner at top speed and was more than a tad surprise to see Morwen standing in front of her.

"Well, well, well," she said icily, "the queen of Rohan has left her throne, tell me, Steelsheen, what is it like to live a life where everything is handed to you? I didn't live that life you know! I had to work for my skills."

"We all have to work for our skills, Caireth of the third house of Gondor," Morwen spoke. She saw the surprise in the eyes of the younger girl. "Yes, I know who you are. How bitter you have become over the years. Yes, you are eighteen, no? And you fled this place with your 'twin'. The servant boy who shared your namesake. The Twin Ships they called you, it paintings they painted your hair black as a dark heart, trying to hide the fact that you were not born to your mother. Yes…you were the twin of the boy you know as Caireth, were you not? The twin…a bastard child. The daughter of a serving woman, of a Lord.

Tell me, Caireth, what did your mother say? How did you feel when she died/ Does your father know that the daughter he lost to 'illness' (I believe that was the story that was told) is right under his nose? Is that why you stay here?"

"N-no! How do you know that?" Caireth's eyes were flashing dangerously. Morwen looked at her with pity, but she continued her story.

"You ran away, with the stable boy. Your twin, he was born the same week as you, to a different woman he claimed you as his own, but abandoned your half brother, both of your mothers. And then you came back, did you not? You came back with an elf. You pretended to be the lady of this house, did you not? You said you wished to find death, and gave him instructions.

You had Baisael murdered, murdered by one of the elves, a race that despises killing. It broke your father, and so you fled again, leaving the elf to face his wrath. You waited four years, and came back, a different girl with a different name. You had always fancied yourself to be named like your near twin."

"How do you know all of this?" Caireth cried angrily, her heart full of anger at this woman.

"That elf you had murder Baisael, he was a visiting Lord to Gondor at the time. His name was Elrond, and when he returned, we decided to learn about the girl who had wanted Baisael dead. And we found your mother's. Lady Firiel of the Third house of Gondor, and Lady Mirwen of the first house of Rohan."

"They live? Our mothers? They live?"

"No. Someone killed them after they told your stories. I has assumed it was you."

"LIAR!" Caireth (or Hannas as was her birth name) raged. She charged at Morwen, swinging her sword in elegant patterns that the Queen was hard put to block.

They struggled and a mightily clang erupted as they hit each other's swords in the wrong spot. Both swords were ripped from their mistresses' hands and went flying. Caireth knocked Morwen to the ground and grabbed the closest sword.

On it was the insignia of the queen.

Caireth's eyes had a feral glint in them and she raised the sword of the queen, "Tell me Morwen, how does it feel to be killed by your own sword?" she asked dangerously.

Morwen's hand grasped the hilt of Caireth's sword and she brought it up, stabbing the other woman in the back.

"I don't know," she said, pushing Caireth's body off of her, you tell me."

**

* * *

****Yes, I know, that was horribly short! But the chapter wanted to end here. Lines contributed by: Masterarcher (memyselfandi I plan to use your quote next chapter, sorry!)**


End file.
